


Happy Endings完美结局

by Ventacer



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Beyond 2.0, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventacer/pseuds/Ventacer
Summary: 正义领主收到了意料之外的求助。（接DCAU动画结尾，主世界莱克斯意外复活，继承了已经被杀的小镇终极人世界莱克斯的记忆，穿越到了领主超人的世界。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ①大型多世界混战现场，且杂糅多部作品设定。  
> 狗血剧情文，还没有肉，可能会有暴力描写，不爽不要看。  
> ②主世界、领主世界、终极人世界，都起源于小镇。  
> 领主世界来自正义联盟动画剧集，以及未来正义联盟2.0漫画。终极人世界就是小镇s10的版本加上一些漫设、动画设定。  
> ③真cp是各自世界的Clex，但互动关系较为复杂。  
> 正篇主要都在讲白超，主世界莱，还有终极人和终极人世界的康纳。主世界超晚期出场。  
> 番外补充各自世界线剧情。
> 
> 大纲已经写完了，有生之年或许会更完。

“你杀了他？”

康纳狼狈地冲进谷仓，比第一线晨曦还要先一步。他小脸蛋蒙着灰，黑色T恤被三道爪痕抓破，像是刚刚强行撤离战斗。橘色的光束从他两边粗暴地挤进屋，把谷仓里堆放的一摞摞玉米棒照得如同千万盏小太阳。

他第一次看到了一袭烙着红色S标志的雪白披风。

“康纳·肯特，放松些。

“你的心跳听起来像是精神病人在我头顶跳踢踏舞。”

康纳努力控制自己，但他人类的那一部分在尖叫着。实际上他氪星人的那一部分 **也** 在尖叫着。

“我不是……但是……”康纳有些语无伦次，“为什么？”

超人用余光扫了一眼，回身俯视着康纳。他抬手轻轻拍了拍孩子的头。超人总是用这个动作给其他人打气，康纳清楚，但他的心跳只是更响了。

“因为无妄之灾应当避免，”超人低声道，“康纳，我们的懦弱总该有个尽头。”

也许换一个男孩还无法理解超人说了什么，但对于康纳而言，那已经足够了。

“我不……我不觉得你懦弱过。我觉得……你知道的，你是我们心中勇气和希望的象征。你总说任何人任何事都有希望，哪怕他……”康纳踌躇着，斟酌着，“作恶多端，罄竹难书。”

“但……”

“但有些人是一场瘟疫，或者癌症。”出乎超人意料地，康纳抢先一步道，“你留着他们的火种，他们就会烧毁其他人的灯笼。”

“你真的很聪明。”超人满意地道，康纳还没反应过来，就已经被搂在了怀中。

“ **我的儿子** 。”

“……”康纳的瞳孔放大了。

“怎么？我想我欠你这个很久了，”超人抚摸着他的后脑勺，“我只是花了很长时间来面对。”

“没什么，实际上，我很开心。只是……”康纳像认错的孩子一般轻声道，“……你不像是我认识的克拉克了。”

超人情不自禁微笑。

“那就没有克拉克了。”

他们沐浴圣洁的金色黎明。

 

*

 

莱克斯·卢瑟是地球的癌症。

白袍的君主对此深信不疑。

偏执，离开才华，那只是关门闭户的自艾自怜。攻击性，若无魅力，便只是街头巷尾的小打小闹。谋略，缺少权势，会成为深山老林的纸上空话。倘若卢瑟不过这类货色，白袍的君主也无需困扰。然而事实恰恰相反：上帝执意要将这些天赋都加诸一人，让视地球为最后家园的氪星之子不得安宁。

氪星之子最终选择自己创造一个安宁的完美结局。

但癌症不会因为一次彻底的化疗而痊愈。

卡尔看着监视器。

癌细胞会扩散，从源头开始。

斯莫威尔大学学生的游行示威标语牌挤满了监视器屏幕。

斯莫威尔大学。这边陲郊野又哪来的大学——倘若不是他授意的话——

他无心插柳之处绿树成荫，有心栽花之处却总不开花。

多年以来，那些愚蠢乏味而自以为是的抗议声从未休止，不过是禁止之后爆发，爆发之后又禁止；这漫长艰险的拉锯战，就如同当年无休止的争吵，如同作恶之后逮捕，逮捕之后又作恶的无限循环。

在 **一切** 平息之后，小镇仍然没有平息；就好像当初他拯救了所有人之后，仍然有一个人对他怀揣永无止境的憎恨。

卡尔觉得厌倦了。

“GL，告诉他们，如果他们不想上课，那他们也不用再回到校园了。”

绿灯侠面无表情地瞥了他一眼。“好的。”她最后回答，接着从传送台离开。

“就像康纳·肯特一样吗？”

神奇女侠——来自另一个世界的，那个昏庸软弱的正义联盟的世界——踏着铿锵清脆的步伐走过来。每一次鞋跟狠狠叩击地面，都令人头皮发麻。

“噢，我可爱的妻子，”轻易察觉了逼近的敌意，超人冷笑着，毫无顾忌地靠在沙发上架腿而坐，“我相当笃定，你我都知道康纳是自己扔下课业，跟着小蝙蝠跑得无影无踪的。”

“是啊，当然，在罗宾砸断了他脖子上的氪石项圈之后。”

“氪石项圈未免言过其实，那点氪石含量甚至不足以让他流血。卢瑟的血有些太顽固了，你不觉得吗？”

神奇女侠笑逐颜开：“厉害的家教总能让孩子听父亲的，对吧？”

“你不会想继续在这儿评判我的 **家教** 的， **亲爱的** 。”卡尔仰起头颅。

一摞图表挡在了卡尔面前：“监测器在你的辖区探测到了时空波动。”

“有意思。我记得 **布鲁斯** 早就把时空通道封死了。”

神奇女侠一拳击碎了房间内的大理石摆设。

“ **你最好别再叫他的名字** 。”她一字一句从牙缝里挤出来。

 

*

 

洁净无瑕的白色世界里，污点最为触目惊心。

卡尔抱臂悬停在空中，北极暴戾狂躁的寒风伴他左右。他沉默着，观望着莱克斯·卢瑟这场悲惨的独角戏。

他不知道他来自哪里，也不知道他为何而来。

他只知道，无数个世界，无数个过去与未来，从来都不会有一个值得被拯救的卢瑟。

他尝试过太多次；从与他对战的那个正义联盟的超人看卢瑟的眼神，他知道那个“他”一定也尝试过太多次。超人试图拯救卢瑟遭受过的挫败，反复进行过的努力，能够与卢瑟那些天花乱坠的谋杀计划比肩，比尼亚加拉大瀑布的水滴还多，就连世间传颂的爱迪生发明灯泡的曲折历程也望尘莫及。

如果只是这样也就罢了。

真正促使山崩地裂的，是——

轰雷般的一次次捶击声砸断了卡尔的思绪。他看着卢瑟的装甲在巨型机器人一次又一次的重击下崩裂，看着他不得不剥离了那层可笑的金属伪装，只剩下手臂上的激光炮。粗重的喘息声接连不断地敲打在卡尔的耳膜上，以一种他烂熟于心又许久未闻的节奏。

卡尔闭上了眼睛。

**就这样结束了罢，对这个世界会好太多。**

他温柔地叹息，聆听风雪与火花。

——风声越来越大。

——疾如闪电破空。

“什么——”

卡尔一记猛拳卡在了半空。他的力气瞬间被抽离得分毫不剩，像是水果扔进了榨汁机。他径直摔落下去，溅起大大小小很多冰块。凶暴的寒冷如虎群扑食般从四面八方涌来。

“ **搞什么——** ”

他的怒吼在被氪石砸到脸上的时候几近干涸。

他听到巨型机器人在他身旁着陆时地动山摇。接着是绿色光点，更多的荧荧绿光，席卷天幕的绿色——爆裂的疼痛与窒息的寒冷开始吞没他的意识。

他眼前开始荡漾起水波。迷人的青碧色，是他记忆深处的那条 **河** ——

“ **真有趣** ，”巨大的撞击声冲破河水，接着是电火花噼里啪啦炸响，还有一个他即便隔着整个地球也会认出的人声，“ **这个世界你怕绿色氪石** 。”

卡尔感觉到自己身上堆积如山的氪石一点点被扫空。在他恢复清明的下一刻，那个人倒在了他身上。卡尔摸到了潮湿温热的血。

怀里的躯体僵硬冰冷，和里面跳动的心脏一样。

 

*

 

被褥温暖柔软。中央空调发出几不可闻的稳定噪音，气温在79华氏度（26摄氏度）左右。灯光有些暗，如同惬意的黄昏，很适合休息。

莱克斯记不起上一次这样酣睡是什么时候的事了。

他试图起身，却发觉手脚都被镣铐锁死。莱克斯左顾右盼，发现自己被生命体征检测仪器重重包围。

床头一个高大的阴影笼罩着他。

“贝尔里夫？”莱克斯诚心诚意地轻声发问。

卡尔深吸一口气。这个卢瑟不像被他杀死的那一个。这个莱克斯听起来如此脆弱，饱受摧残，渴求帮助，并且依然渴望爱。

他杀死的莱克斯很多年以前也是这样——至少他以为。

“是瞭望塔，”他冷冷回答，接着无情地补充，“贝尔里夫的设施还不够先进。”

“我理解，”莱克斯清了清嗓子，温柔而真挚，“这个世界的我是个无恶不作的混账；但在我的世界，我和‘你’是反过来的——”

“我不会再在你身上浪费时间了。”卡尔转身离去。

 

*

 

警报响彻，卡尔把还剩一半的蛋糕一叉子全塞进嘴里，冲到发射舱。

莱克斯双手插着口袋，站在战机前嘀嘀咕咕着什么。

“卢瑟！你——”

“二十八，二十九，稍等，”莱克斯身前出现一个力场把超人的拳头弹了回去，“三十。在我跑到这里，改造电路，启动战机以后，大约过了二十七秒警报才出声。你几乎在那同时到达这里，然后花了三秒钟生气。三十秒足够正义联——领主的小型战舰开出太阳系。如果我再拆掉几个保险装置，兴许只用得着十秒。而我现在还站在这里；现在我们能心平气和地坐下谈谈了吗？噢，克拉克，”莱克斯从西服内侧的口袋里掏出一条紫色的丝绢手帕，“我不是教过你很多次用餐之后要先擦嘴再出门吗？你太喜欢高热量食品了。”

卡尔迷惘地任他擦干净了自己嘴角的奶油，接着回过神来，一把拽住莱克斯的衣领把他摁到战机光滑弯曲的金属表面上。“你为什么会知道我曾经的秘密身份？”

莱克斯看起来非常意外。“在这个世界，我们不是兄弟吗？”

“哈？”

 

*

 

“ **克拉克·卢瑟** ，”神奇女侠挑起了一边眉毛，“真是个好名字。”

“嘿，没人好奇为什么连老卢瑟捡到超人以后都要取名叫克拉克吗？”闪电侠达妮卡（[Danica Williams](https://comicvine.gamespot.com/danica-williams/4005-88208/)）手舞足蹈，“哇哦，说不定‘克拉克’是氪星宝宝们会说的第一个词？就像是人类婴儿的‘哇——’？超人，你居然叫‘哇’诶，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——啊，抱歉，我其实早就 **疯** 了，你不用在意喔。”

“不，我明白那种感受。”莱克斯注视着她，“认知障碍是人脑的伟大发明，尽管麻烦重重，但至少让我们能够去承受那些糟糕的创伤。”

“哇哦，”达妮卡用小指弹着自己制服上的小闪电，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，“我开始喜欢这家伙了。”

“我第一眼便觉得你很可爱。”

“所以，”卡尔无甚耐心地打断，“莱昂内尔·卢瑟成功地把那个宇宙的超人培养成了一名丧尽天良的超级罪犯。”

“不是超人，”莱克斯指出，“是 **终极人** 。他牵头组建了名为犯罪辛迪加的超级罪犯团伙，正一步步蚕食世俗政权。政府根本无法阻止他们，他们唯一的忌惮只有原子弹。”

“政府能力有限，”卡尔抱起双臂，傲慢地微笑，“是 **我们** 登场的时候了。”

“当然。”莱克斯道，“另外，我的装甲仓库已经毁了。如果你们有人不介意我借用装备——最好是夜枭的同位体，我猜可能是蝙蝠什么的。”

气氛骤然冻结。

“好话题。”水行少女不无讽刺地道。

“呃，要是他铁定不愿意，那也没关系。”莱克斯道，他悄悄仔细打量着众人。

神奇女侠摇了摇头，看上去一下子疲惫了好多，声音变得温柔：“不，他会很乐意。你可以跟我去哥谭取。”

 **她爱他，但是他死了。** 莱克斯了然。

“用不着，他可以去孤独堡垒。”卡尔插话，他转向莱克斯：“那儿有 **‘你’** 的军械库。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

层层走廊环绕的瞭望塔一楼大厅中央，十来个身影两两一组排成一队。

“这场景我只在攻打据点的时候见过”，五楼有个身着制服的工作人员小声咕哝着往下瞟了一眼，在看到为首那组左侧那袭白色披风之后，以能扭断脖子的迅速把头扭回去了。等等，刚刚超人旁边那个，好像不是神奇女侠？

按捺不住好奇心的结果就是看清那张面孔时惊呼出声，几乎同时两道红色激光直扑而来。他和碎裂的合金一起笔直坠下去，好在落进了一个温软的怀抱。

“谁在那儿鬼鬼祟祟？”超人冷冷质问，眼中的赤色似乎还未散尽。

“是瞭望塔的工作人员，”神奇女侠小心翼翼地将惊魂未定的人放下，“卡尔，你太苛刻了，不是吗？”

“哈。如果恰好是敌人呢？”

戴安娜怒视着她：“但是你根本没有考虑——”

“那么，”卡尔直接打断她，一字一句，“他已经死了。”

在一片寂静之中，戴安娜精美的五官开始扭曲。

“如果——”在发生什么之前，一个更高亢的声音夺过了话头，“如果，”他再次高声强调，直到所有人的注意力都集中到他身上，他才看向超人和神奇女侠，“如果你们需要帮助，我应该知道怎么修好上面的护栏。”

“用不着你操心。”卡尔漂浮在地面上，瞥了身旁的人一眼。

“我们多的是办法修好瞭望塔。”神奇女侠的口气要友好些，但也说不上友善。而她身侧的小家伙已然目瞪口呆，戴安娜拍了拍他的肩，示意他赶紧离开。

男人头也不回地跑了，但待他跑到角落，还是忍不住从墙后探出头来扫了最后一眼——方才说话的人，超人身边站着的，真真切切，同地面上处处可见的正义领主历史博物馆里的莱克斯·卢瑟的投影一模一样。但他不是死了吗？难道是仿真人？为什么正义领主要造一个卢瑟的仿真人出来？虽然超人看着不搭理他，但却挨他近得不得了，还时不时偏头看看。刚刚那般反应迅猛的攻击，难不成是在保护他？

越想越觉得细思极恐，还是跑回去干活吧。

究竟是出于什么意图尚未明晓，但超人的确离得太近了。莱克斯时时刻刻都能感受到钢铁之躯沉重平稳的呼吸捶打他的肩膀。手上没有氪石的时候，他不喜欢同超人离得太近，那往往意味着他最后的防线都已被突破，下一秒就是昏天黑地的失败——当然了，相对贵族学校的校园恶霸或是不死不挠的仇家，超人是温柔的；但超人更是残忍的——他一介唾弃丛林法则的天真幻想者，滞留人间的活生生的天使长，作为更强者无情地击败那些在恶臭的荆棘丛林中摸爬滚打撕咬吞噬才壮大起来的强者。而这个超人甚至连温柔都没有，他将自己的超人之处不加束缚地肆意放开，就好像那一呼一吸都是超级的，是无形的可怖压力与巨型枷锁，足以将人包裹、压缩。

莱克斯从不畏惧这些，但他仍旧心神不定。

“你在等什么？”卡尔扭头过去，目光如炬。

“马上。”正要按下启动按钮，莱克斯又莫名隐隐不安起来。他抿着唇再度检查了传送装置，各项读数如同从演算纸上抄下来一般标准又正常。

“嘿，如果你害怕了，我可以排第一组。”甚至还来不及眨眼，金色的闪电侠就已经倚在了莱克斯身侧。

“哇喔，谢谢，”莱克斯摁下按钮，“但允许我现在粗鲁粗鲁，违背一下女士优先礼节？”

伴着达妮卡不加掩饰的爽朗笑声，时空撕裂扑起一阵猛烈的扭曲涟漪，白色通道随之张开巨口。

超人不由分说地抓住莱克斯的肩膀，把他一同拖了进去。

神奇女侠皱了皱眉，刚要踏入，却眼睁睁瞪着通道口迅速缩小。

所有人都以最快速度冲向了通道。

“搞……搞什么……”

噼里啪啦的撞击声之后，达妮卡在十几名超能力者身下失去意识。

“我猜跑得最快有时候也不是优势。”大芭达同情地道。

 

*

 

莱克斯和悬飞在半空的青年是同时按下按钮的，好在超人拽着他闪开了蓝色激光。

停在视线上的是一个黑黝黝的枪口。那把组装枪构造繁复，制式眼熟，唯一的区别只有深紫色而非银白的涂装。

举着枪的青年郁闷地摇了摇头，看起来由于莱克斯及时关闭了传送门而大失所望。他叹了口气，却又很快恢复了笑容，翘起嘴角，湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨，神情雀跃。

“久しぶり、お兄さん。”

“日语？”卡尔蹙眉。“快跑！”莱克斯大喊。

一束蓝色激光扫荡了卡尔刚刚站的地面。

“能力摧毁器，哈？”光束点醒了卡尔的记忆①，“就当恶棍而言，你相当有模有样啊。”

“哦，看啊，”青年夸张地大笑，“你也要当大哥教育我吗？就因为我们长得一样？老实说，”他看向另一侧借助推进器悬停的莱克斯，“ **哥，你怎么还敢活着。** ”

“我猜不成器的弟弟会让人死不瞑目。”莱克斯讥讽。他的目光滑过克拉克·卢瑟的小臂——那里的“L”烙印被蓝色紧身衣遮住了，取而代之吸引目光的是被勾勒得更为优美的肌肉线条。

“你真的总是知道如何让人印象深刻。”青年扬着兴奋的语调。

“我会教育你，”卡尔冷不丁向克拉克宣布，以一种不容置喙的冷淡与严厉，好像他真的是教训弟弟的大哥似的，“ **先用拳头** 。”

话音未落，他如同一道电弧般闪开了几记蓝色激光，扑到了终极人身前。也许是第一次与几乎任何能力都能媲美自己的强大敌人交手，后者显然措手不及，他还未摆出格挡架势，一记猛拳已直冲面门。

克拉克·卢瑟咳嗽着从墙壁和烟尘里掉出来，果断地扔下枪，伸手截住如活体导弹一般飞射而来的领主超人。

莱克斯趁乱想去抓那把枪，不想一根金色绳索抢先一步。丝缕金色烟尘散尽，莱克斯回身。

几个回合间，终极人也逐渐习惯了领主超人毫不留情直取弱点的猛烈攻势。在摇摇欲坠的破败大楼里，两人你来我往，打得地动山摇，眼看着钢筋水泥就要尽数倾颓下来。

“……露易丝，”在沙尘和乱风之中，莱克斯像风暴眼那样平静，“我仍难以相信你居然自甘堕落。”

超女王怀抱着能力摧毁器，将真言套索别回腰上。她撩了撩瀑布般的黑色长发，仰头俯视莱克斯，红唇娇艳欲滴。

“你总是喜欢多管闲事。”她咯咯直笑，转眼却脸色一变，“等等，妈的你要干——”

**一个猫头鹰飞镖插中了莱克斯手中的微型传送装置。** 几乎在莱克斯扔飞它的同时，飞镖爆炸开来。他撑开力场挡下了下一枚径直朝他胸口飞来的飞镖炸弹。

“你个婊子养的！”他看着传送设备的碎屑忍不住咒骂。

“不然我也不会杀死他们了。”夜枭从阴影中现身，他一身黑衣形如鬼魅，像是真实降临人世的死神：“露易丝，要礼貌。”

超女王礼貌地翻了个白眼。

夜枭却没有再理她，而是抬头对着终极人喊道：

“ **克拉克，你不想补充能量吗？** ”

 

*

 

“所以，这个扭曲的世界连氪石的影响都是颠倒的。”

卡尔狠狠拽动手腕上的锁链，却只能让链条发出哗啦哗啦的丑陋响声。他虚弱疲惫，头脑昏沉，四肢乏力，喘不过气来，多年未再遭受过的血管一寸寸凝结的痛楚贪婪地啮咬着他。

这一切的始作俑者正在笼子外眨着无辜的漂亮眼睛，一块接一块地吸干氪石。两个巨大的铅皮机器人——正是之前卡尔在北极初遇这个莱克斯时见到过的那种，不停地向他扔氪石的那个；现在卡尔知道它们其实是这个世界的氪石矿工及搬运工，并且被写入了某种程序，只要读取到氪星人的生理信息就会不顾一切地把氪石给他——正勤勤恳恳地给克拉克·卢瑟递着石头，并且回收被吸收得黯淡无光的陨石。

“我也很意外，”克拉克·卢瑟端起一杯红酒，优雅地闻香，“不得不说，看着‘自己’被五花大绑关在笼子里确实有些奇怪，但交给 **她** 或许就有些惨不忍睹了。”他将醇厚的液体一饮而尽，而后不悦地撇了撇嘴，“……啧，喝腻了。吉米，吉米！”震耳欲聋的喊声招呼来一个四肢发达得仿佛充了气的伙计②，卡尔甚至怀疑自己受太多氪石辐射产生了幻觉，“给我再拉两推车肯德基和必胜客来。”

“为所欲为啊，不是吗？”莱克斯尖刻地指责。比起卡尔的重重束缚，辛迪加只是用绳子把他吊了起来，都没费神用锁链。“在亲手杀死父亲和哥哥之后，我们可爱的小克拉克终于能肆无忌惮地吃垃圾食品和进行无意义娱乐了。”

卡尔蹙了蹙眉：“我认为比萨不是垃圾食品，意大利比萨和美国比萨是两回事。”

“所以你现在是比萨品鉴专家了，”莱克斯嗤笑，“……等等，什么？”

他难以置信地扭头看向一旁脚链上还拖着铅球的领主超人。“什么？”

“实事求是。”卡尔道。

“有意思，我第一次听说，”克拉克·卢瑟一手抓了三个鸡腿，与他一身笔挺的西装简直极不相称，“听起来我下次要去意大利抢劫，不，娱乐了。说真的，莱克斯，头几年我看了8000多部动漫，打了500多款AVG，连续5次建立全球第一的魔兽世界公会又解散了它们，在大都会每一座酒吧都挑到了漂亮小姐睡——当然偶尔也有漂亮的男孩，光顾并洗劫了近一半的州政府，撕了30000张法院传票，试了黑市里能买到的所有酒精和毒品尽管它们全都对我不起作用。”

莱克斯沉默了。

“你，”卡尔开口。

“棒极了？”克拉克·卢瑟歪头。

“——真是幼稚至极，闲得发慌。”卡尔啐道。

“当再没有人在你耳边念叨指使你做这做那，暗杀这个经济巨头学习那个礼仪伦理，你也会有花不完的闲暇时间的。”克拉克·卢瑟拿起一桶薯条，“寨游式拟征服世进对我而扬隐惊生祛了挑战渗。”

“什么？”

“‘在游戏里征服世界对我而言已经失去了挑战性’。”莱克斯眯着眼睛。

“还是哥哥懂我。说起来，我们兄弟好久没有一起吃过饭了，”克拉克·卢瑟起身凑到笼子前面，抓着一把薯条凑到莱克斯嘴边，“你不怀念吗，哥哥？”

“你杀了我吧。”

“再喂你个汉堡？”

“杀了我。”

“你知道，”克拉克·卢瑟大笑着收回手，把薯条全塞进了自己嘴里，“尽管你一直阻止我做这做那，最后居然还听那些垃圾的鬼话来暗杀我，让我烦透了，”他抬手抚摸着莱克斯光滑的脸蛋，“但无论如何，我想你了。剩下的人太过不堪一击，甚至不能让我有半天的耐心。”

“你能洗了手再来摸吗？”

“有什么关系？反正你又不会长痘。”

“你最好别落到我手里。”莱克斯强忍住咬他手指的欲望，因为那样只会崩碎自己的牙。

克拉克·卢瑟收了嬉笑神情，悠悠往旁边看了一眼。他笑起来很是甜蜜，却格外让人脊背生寒。但他不笑更为诡异，眉眼间透着一股认认真真的凶残傲慢。而领主超人冷冷地直视着他的目光，毫无胆怯，尽是鄙夷之色，眼底星点红光流转。

男孩转过身去，拿湿手帕将手上食物剩下的油擦得干干净净。他脱下西装外套，熟稔优美地卷起袖子，看到他小臂上的烙印时莱克斯窒息了一瞬。

男孩转身回来，目光一刻也不曾离开领主超人，手上还多了一枚氪石戒指。

他打开了笼门。

“等等！”莱克斯瞳孔猛缩，“克拉克，你不会的。”

“为什么不？”克拉克·卢瑟恬然一笑，“他看起来并不在意你的死活，而你很在意他的死活。而我，也觉得是时候让他知道我们的力量差距在哪里。”

“差距，”卡尔的呼吸愈发艰难，但神色毫未改变，“就是你带着氪石。”

“不，是我带着脑子。”

终极人把手放在卡尔的脖颈上，上面绿色的脉络狰狞鼓动。

“超女王那样的折磨手段总是复杂得让我发晕，我还是喜欢简单直接的。你还有什么想说的吗？毕竟一会儿你可能就说不出话了。”

卡尔冷笑：“小畜生。”

“我不明白，”这句话和领主超人破碎的呻吟是一起开始的，“为什么明明肯定会被骂，日漫里的反派还是对这套台词乐此不疲。

“但这样捏起来好像确实，能更用劲一点。”

“克拉克！”不知为何，对于眼睁睁看着超人 **再一次** 被掐死的抗拒铺天盖地地涌上来，莱克斯挣扎着想脱离绳索的桎梏，“克拉克！你必须松手——”

“噢。”克拉克·卢瑟兴奋地看着卡尔那张好看的脸变成动人的苹果色，“求我啊。”

“克拉克，”莱克斯仓皇地控制着自己的呼吸，软下了声音，“拜托了。”

“这可真是甜蜜，莱克斯，再来一遍。”

“求你了，”他的声线止不住地颤抖，“求你了，克拉克，你没必要这样做。”

“瞧，你的反应就是必要性。”

克拉克·卢瑟甜美地微笑着，终于放下了手。

 

——————————

_注释①：正义联盟S2E12，莱克斯在超人的协助下用能力摧毁器暂时消除了领主们的超能力。_

_注释②：四肢发达得如同充了气的吉米·奥尔森保镖参见两个地球的危机电影2333。_


	3. 番外1：【主世界】一切如常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不计其数的所有义正言辞的谎言中，最大的一个是我不爱你。

“超人，莱克斯去哪儿了？”

第51次收到孤独堡垒传来的超声波信号时克拉克把插牛排的叉子掐成了筛粉，当露易丝担忧而悲伤而告诉他也许他们都需要一些时间和空间来调整时，他没有说任何话来拒绝。第52次听到那句话的时候，超人把差不多被揍到失去意识的敌人扔向了地面，然后他飘浮在四十层的空中，直到被氪石射线击中——莱克斯集团的氪石仓库位置曝光真的惹来了不少麻烦，如果莱克斯还在，也许还不至于发生这种事。在千钧一发之际，神奇女侠接住了被迫体验高空蹦极的可怜虫，而蝙蝠侠又一次粉碎了氪石枪，只是当他们双双皱着眉站到超人面前的时候，克拉克知道事情或许没法再这样下去了。

“克拉克，我们需要谈谈。”

“布鲁斯，我认为——”

“我没有在征求你的同意，”蝙蝠侠冰冷地打断他，以审判的口气，“我们需要谈谈。”

 

*

 

克拉克大口大口给自己灌着可乐的时候情不自禁想，让蝙蝠侠套出那些破碎的过往也许比塞巨额支票给银行抢劫犯要求他供出同伙还要容易。克拉克满以为他听到开头就会毒辣地评价说听起来像是中学女孩子爱读的那种富家子弟与农场姑娘的故事，但布鲁斯只是蹙着眉一言不发地听到了最后，蔚蓝的眼睛像深不见底的海。故事从克拉克落到地面的时候开始，就如同所有神话中真神降世的宏大场面一般，他在一场流星雨中来到小镇。肯特夫妇捡到了他，陨石砸中了莱克斯，肯特夫妇救了莱克斯和他父亲，小克拉克在车上去摸小莱克斯的脸。十多年后他们在小镇的桥上再次相遇，吸引，争吵，和好，猜忌，决裂，正如莱克斯所说，他们的友谊是一段传奇。故事在一个多月之前结束，超人从疼痛矩阵中解脱，感受不到地上的氪石辐射，不顾一切地扑向莱克斯。

蝙蝠侠拦住了他，他亲眼见证莱克斯和达克赛德在反生命方程式中消失。

“你在水果刀大小的氪石旁边还能动弹确实是件稀奇事。”这是布鲁斯听完整个故事之后说的唯一一句话。

“也许吧。也许达克赛德拿出来的是一管子绿色荧光剂呢。”克拉克没好气地道。

布鲁斯当然能听出来这种显而易见的不满意。但他只是沉默着，半晌之后，才叹了口气，好像终于决定了什么一般。

“听着。 **你爱他** ——”

“停下。”克拉克抽搐着嘴角，“我从未这么说过。我和他曾经只是朋友，非常好的朋友，不要告诉我蝙蝠侠真的不知道朋友是什么意思。而后来我每天都觉得掐死他是个难以抵抗的巨大诱惑。”

布鲁斯只是深沉地抬了抬眼。“好的。那我们换个角度来说。”

“你的基因复制体，幻影，又或是康纳，都会被拉娜和露易丝吸引。我们有理由猜测人类对氪星人的吸引力铭刻在基因之中，当然，也许她们的基因上都写着LL也说不定。”

克拉克瞪着他：“这不好笑，布鲁斯。你到底想说什么？”

“但是幻影和康纳都是具有理性个体意识的复制品。而我们能看到的，受人类文明影响较小，纯粹基于你氪星基因本能的个体有两个，刚刚来到地球的你，和比扎罗。”布鲁斯眼睛一眨不眨地望着他，“他们都被莱克斯吸引。”

克拉克的脸色开始发白：“这并不能说明什么——”

“已经足够多了，”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的声音宣布，“你只需要问问你自己。”

他又深深叹了口气。

“你爱他，但是你不应该爱他。”布鲁斯陈述事实地道，声音没有一丝波动。“但那没有什么关系了。”

火焰席卷眼帘。

 

*

 

克拉克救了莱克斯多少次？几十次，几百次？超人救了卢瑟多少次？几千次，几万次？克拉克从来都不知道莱克斯是怎么把世界上所有的麻烦都招惹到自己身上，同时又给世界上的每一个人制造麻烦的。起初他救他，因为他救人而且他们是朋友。后来他从歹徒手里救下卢瑟集团的少爷，也还算是有合法合理的正义之名。但插手超级反派的争斗就到了无可解释的地步，因此他把莱克斯放回地面，把近乎要了莱克斯命的坏蛋甩手交给警察或者美丽大自然，然后眨眼间头也不回地远走高飞，只留下一个披风扬动的背影。在被莱克斯驾驶的战机击中后，他爬起来撕开战机，救出昏迷的莱克斯。另一个宇宙的超人，满眼净是纯粹的愤怒与不甘，执意杀了莱克斯，他站在他身侧。曾经将正义联盟打得落花流水的纳米机器人回到地球只求找莱克斯算账，他率领正义联盟将地球包裹得里三层外三层，只为保护一个人。莱克斯总是需要被拯救，而克拉克从来都无法不伸手，结果莱克斯远程黑进瞭望塔开着核聚变炮轰炸了卡德摩斯实验室，并且毫不犹豫地告诉自己为了和布莱尼亚克合体他愿意毁灭地球。

把莱克斯关进监狱向来是一个好计划，好到没有任何人会提出任何异议。如果在反复漫长的争斗中克拉克学会了什么，那就是如果莱克斯不在监狱，那他不是在招惹麻烦，就是在制造麻烦。只有在监狱的时候，莱克斯从任何角度而言都是安全的：他对他人而言是安全的，他人对他而言也是安全的。出于这样的心思，全联盟不会有谁比超人更急着抓卢瑟回监狱。在命令联盟成员发现卢瑟的踪迹就立即报告给他让他参与行动时，他甚至都懒得费劲解释。联盟成员悄悄议论他们不小心放走了卢瑟只会让超人生气时，超人只当没听见。

莱克斯是特别的，这实在太明显了。明显到克拉克自己都毫无察觉。

他总是在担心莱克斯会死。被陨石砸中的莱克斯，脆弱的小小只，如同高高的鸟巢里摔到地上濒死的雏鸟。掉进河里的莱克斯，苍白得如同要永远睡去。火焰里的，子弹下的。绳子绑着的，利器对着的，超能力者手里的。在战机里晕过去的，得了癌症的，被机器吞噬的。早年他得知身边会有重要的人死去，他抱着一筐水果去莱克斯家里盯他。后来他眼睁睁看到莱克斯被箭射中要害，急着打血清急得把绿箭侠扔到了墙上。他付出了那么多精力想要拯救莱克斯的灵魂，他一败涂地；那么无论如何，他至少付出了巨大的精力拯救了莱克斯的身体。

在有情有义的人眼里，如果被人救过一次命，那他的命就是这个人的了。在克拉克的内心某处，他也有些觉得，那么救某些无情无义的人救了成百上千次，对方的命也多少该算自己的了吧——所以他才总是在有关莱克斯的事情上不够理智。

超人从未想到，整整一年无果的紧咬死追之后，竟然会是莱克斯带着一帮恶棍站在了正义大厅门口。当莱克斯平静高傲地告诉他“我们有个叫达克赛德的小麻烦”的时候，他真的想提起他的衣领质问他究竟什么叫做大麻烦；抓着衣领把莱克斯提起的味道总是十分美妙，那种诱惑从不亚于杀死他破坏他的诱惑。所有人甚至连蝙蝠侠都认为眼下应该将恶棍们编入正联队伍的时候，超人脱口而出的还是关于莱克斯的字语，直到莱克斯走到他面前，再一次傲慢地告诉他眼下只是不得已的暂时合作，事情罢后，一切如常。

克拉克死死盯着他的眼睛，仿佛能用目光把他锁进笼子里，质问道：一切如常？

莱克斯毫无畏惧地回瞪着，以能割裂钢铁的骄傲锋芒，回答道：一切如常。

然后，在达克赛德用欧米伽射线对准莱克斯之后，超人喊了卢瑟。在反生命方程式吞噬一切之前，克拉克喊了莱克斯。

莱克斯，仿佛要拼尽一切去获得无尽的知识和不老不死的力量，却在克拉克的心脏被氪石刀剜出的前一秒，掏出反生命方程式和他们的敌人同归于尽。

克拉克知道莱克斯从来都是个骗子，但他没有想到，连一切如常都是一句骗局：世界一切如常，除了他和自己。

 

*

 

超人回到孤独堡垒的时候，比扎罗正拿着几个小小的冰雕玩具比划来比划去。由于所谓的比扎罗星球显然也不能留他太久，克拉克还在犹豫到底要将他安置在哪里。

“超人出去了！”看到他回来，比扎罗兴奋地咧开嘴看向他，末了，神情又倏然变得低落：“正义联盟，都告诉了比扎罗，莱克斯去哪里了。他们，都说，莱克斯不会回来的。超人不会告诉比扎罗，对不对？超人，莱克斯去哪儿了？”

第53次听到这句话，克拉克终于捂上了眼睛，泪水滚烫如同氪石烧在身上。


	4. 番外2：【领主世界】未言之隐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘密都来不及说出口。

奇怪的是，莱克斯集团 **看起来** 总是悬在入不敷出的边缘上。和超级英雄作对无疑是对财力的严峻考验，但除却这项费用，这家富可敌国的跨国公司每个月仍有大笔资金去向不明。

克拉克 **非常** 怀疑——基本 **确信** ——是政府合同。但他找到的是另一个去处。他愤怒得几乎不能自已，他听到了自己粗重的呼吸声。在他的热视线要穿过眼镜把纸张烧穿的前一秒，叼着雪茄的黑市情报商人将文件簿嗖地收回，放平。

“噢，噢，孩子，先别这么兴奋。”他吐了个烟圈，以一种玩味而怜悯的关爱初生牛犊的眼神打量着他，“好看的数字就像好看的女人，要是你本事不够，就不要伸手去碰。如果我是你，我就不会急着接这活儿。”

“ **拍一个农场男孩的照片** 。我不知道这有什么难处。”克拉克收起敌意，甜美地微笑，靠在柜台上。他的面孔处理力场始终运作正常。

情报商人深深吸了一口烟草，又吐了一个烟圈。技艺精湛的烟鬼，克拉克见得多了。

“我只能跟你说，接了这活儿的人，一百个里有……”

“九十九个失踪了？”克拉克抬了抬眼镜，“说实话，我很有信心成为那百分之一。”

“ **是一百个都失踪了** 。”男人瞟了他一眼，哼了一声，毫不掩饰地嗤笑。“显然，这位愿意花巨款长期收购一个农场男孩的照片的神秘富豪并不单单只是个偏执的偷窥狂。”

“那这只不过是个虚假广告。”

“虚假？不。每个人都一手交钱一手交货了。我们见证的。”

“我能再看看那份情报吗？”

“你知道，”男人把情报簿再递给他，混浊的眼球里闪着不明的精光，“赚钱的法子多得是，可每个月都有像你这样劝不住的。唉，年轻人啊。”

 

克拉克保证，那张纸的内容至今有效并非他怒火的真正来由。如果不是看到生效时间正好是 **他和莱克斯在河边相遇的那一年** ，他不会愤怒至此。他花了那么多时间和感情等莱克斯变 **好** ，尽管他输得一败涂地，但他至少相信最初他们的确有过名为友情的岁月，也的确有过离希望只有一步之遥的时候。

但事实就以这么一张纸呈现在他面前：全部都是他以为。 **所有的希望都是他一厢情愿** 。莱克斯从未信任他。莱克斯只是接近他来拿到更多信息。莱克斯从来都不是他的朋友。莱克斯从来都不是因为被自己放弃而彻底堕落。莱克斯……

莱克斯早就知道了。

他的 **秘密** 。 **莱克斯早就知道了** 。

在某场星际间的战斗中，超人再次撕裂了莱克斯的装甲，把他扔到一块巨型金刚石上。在稀薄的大气里，莱克斯的脸色逐渐变得苍白，加上因为装甲散热功能失效而流的汗水，他看起来就像是克拉克第一天把他从河里捞上来一样。超人像流星一样砸下去，抓起他的领口，把他压进金刚石破损的缝隙里，透明的石头折射着这颗星球所属的恒星的光，使得他们周遭流光溢彩。  
“你早就知道了。那些照片。你的地下收购计划。”在四下无人的地域，克拉克终于怒不可遏地大吼出声，他的愤怒听起来近乎嘶哑，“为什么，莱克斯？为什么？”

“我，”莱克斯喘着气，氪石绿的眼睛垂下去，深深看了他一眼，“ **我不知道你在说什么** 。”

克拉克的眼中红光爆射：“你——”

**然后绿光扑满他的眼帘。**

 

*

 

“乖，别哭了。你为什么要哭呢？超人明明救了你。”

月光之下，莱克斯轻轻蹲下身，黑色的皮手套擦干净男孩脸上的泪水，西装风衣像翅膀一样在地上展开。街道尽头，一栋摇摇欲坠的贫民窟楼房火光冲天，那场景在莱克斯眼里莫名似曾相识。只是没有尖叫声：超人已经把还活着的人都救出来了，他正在人们的欢呼声中用冷冻呼吸灭火。

“但是，但是……”男孩的泪水一股接一股，“我还是没有地方可去……”

“嘿，小子，这是你家的吗？”红色的披风如一面旗帜般哗啦啦落下，超人微笑着把一只咖啡色的猫咪送到亚裔男孩怀里。

“啊，谢谢您！”男孩惊愣了一霎，转而破涕为笑，抱着猫咪揉了揉它毛绒绒的头。他看起来好多了。

“卢瑟。”超人转头看向旁边起身的男人时，神色完全改变了。“你在这里干什么？”

莱克斯看了看漂浮着的超人，又看了看他身后的皎洁如镜的月亮。

“今晚月色真美。”他道。

超人斜着身体，蹙着眉看了他半晌。“你最好真的只是在散步。”

“当然。”

超人飞走了。莱克斯双手插在风衣口袋里，偏头看着身旁抱着猫咪望着月亮出神的男孩。超人刚刚从那儿消失。

莱克斯的眼睛在月光下泛着茫茫翠色。

“听着，我可以给你一个好归处。”

 

起初是一间地下室，然后是一处厂房，最后是一个枢纽港码头的集装箱仓库；离大陆中央的堪萨斯州十分遥远，飞机都要飞好几个小时，尽管对超人而言肯定也不过弹指一瞬。但莱克斯知道，把超人束缚在大都会的从来不是他的能力，而是他的眼界；就好像束缚住克拉克的从来不是他的秘密，而是他的天真。

或许未来某一天，克拉克会带着他的超能力小伙伴们一起组建个什么联盟，这样他就不会单单只看着大都会，而会有精力把目光放到整个地球乃至宇宙上面了；鉴于早些年莱克斯就常常看到克拉克带着人在他的工厂或实验室穿梭来去，他相信那一天并不遥远。

但眼下他只是坐在夜幕之下看海上日落。日落的太阳如同燃烧到了极致，无私地奉献尽了自己的每一丝光和热，连自身都熔化成血和烈焰，染红整片天和海；然后沉下去，沉下去，直到无人听闻的深渊。

一种独属于光明的悲壮和灿烂，就像……

莱克斯摇了摇头，仰头再灌下半杯威士忌。如果有可能的话， **他才是那个把太阳按进水底的人** 。

“老板，”一个全副武装的青年来到他身侧，弯下腰，摘下口罩，赫然是当年那个亚裔男孩大了几岁的脸。“处理完了。”

“那返程吧。”

飞机升起的时候码头传来隐隐约约的爆炸声。这个地方每年都会发生多次小型爆炸，但人们只当是工地建设需求，不闻不问；更何况在这个面具英雄、超级怪人外加外星侵略者四处横行的世界里，爆炸实属家常便饭。

莱克斯曾经想过，如果他把这十多年的痕迹都留下，会是何等壮观的场景：小山一样的灰烬，像煤灰堆场一样；七成是骨灰，三成是照片和胶卷。 **他要用氪石锁链把克拉克带到这里，耻笑他，责难他，然后告诉他，这些灰烬有半数都能把你的秘密身份揭开** ，甚至有的在十多年前就可以。他要看着他震惊和愧疚的神情把他狠狠压在地上，然后问他：为什么？

为什么你就是不肯告诉我？

只不过，正所谓，成大事者应有远谋。更为稳妥的方法是将所有痕迹都处理干净，唯独这一件事，莱克斯容不得丝毫出错。

尽管如此认真，莱克斯却越来越不知道自己这样做的意义是什么。起初，他是为了保护他的朋友；后来，他是想等到克拉克亲自开口；再后来，他只是延续了这个习惯。

他憎恨超人，因为他那样高高在上、高不可攀，他那么残酷无情地夺走了他的一切，他的城市，他的人民，他的女孩，他的光辉荣耀，还有 **他最好的朋友** 。

但他各式各样的谋杀计划一日日推动的同时，这份收集照片并销毁任何会揭穿克拉克秘密的人证物证的工作，居然也从未有一天停止过——

 **全都从未停止过** 。

 

 **克拉克发现了** 。他早该发现的，他发现自己所有的阴谋都那么迅速，唯独这一个那么晚。

太晚了。晚到他来质问的时候，莱克斯都不知道该说什么。

第一次，莱克斯告诉他“我不知道你在说什么”。第二次第三次第四次第五次，答复照旧。

等到他开始竞选总统的时候，克拉克又一次来问，莱克斯依然给出相同的答案。但莱克斯想他的神情大概太过轻蔑傲慢，又或者是不管他是何副神情，在超人眼里都永远都是那么地饱含罪恶的深意——就好像超人的神情在他眼里永远那么居高临下一样。总而言之，克拉克大声笑了，笑得危险又凄凉，莱克斯从来没看到他那样笑过，那不是应该出现在那个农场男孩脸上的神情。

然后他问，你是不是想拿我身边所有亲密的人要挟我，让我支持你当总统。

 **这话听起来就像你接近我是不是为了拉娜一样蠢** 。但那时候莱克斯居然可笑地没有否认，所以这一次，他也没有。

但是——

他还想说什么的时候，超人已经不见了。

 

那之后他们再也没有私下见过面。

 

即便没有超人的支持他也顺利当上了总统，但无疑有一部分原因是因为超人同样也没有站出来反对他。鉴于多年受到的打压和屈辱，报复起正义联盟来他心神雀跃。

但是，他不是故意杀死闪电侠的。他忘了正义联盟里不是每个超能力者都有金刚不坏之身，除了速度，那家伙就只是个纯粹的人类。

不。又或者，他也不知道自己到底是不是故意的。

他也不知道。

 

“即使这些也满足不了你，是不是？你已经 **拥有了一切** ——”

从来都不是。莱克斯想，我从来都不是那个拥有一切的人。为什么农场出身的男孩会天真到以为实现自己二十出头时候的人生梦想就是拥有了一切？即便以小镇标准看，这也天真过头了。

“你现在就只是条疯狗，不是么？”

赤裸裸的威胁意味。莱克斯需要拉出抽屉，把手指悬在核武器按钮上，让他明白谁才是真正的威胁。

但这一次超人没有退缩。

事情开始变得有意思了，莱克斯想。这就好像回到了小镇的时候了，以不赌命不发疯的小镇标准来看，那时候他总是足够强硬的，但克拉克总会比他更强硬一点。

那么莱克斯可以说些更有意思的。

“你需要我，不是么？没有罪恶就不需要英雄。而你很喜欢做英雄。欢呼的孩子，陶醉的女人，你很喜欢这一切。而这一切让你成为了我最可靠的共犯——”

“共犯？你——”

超人钢铁般的表情松动了。很好。于是莱克斯继续说下去。

“你随时可以打倒我，而不是法律或人们的意愿阻止了你。”也不是我们的过去阻止了你，不是我是莱克斯·卢瑟这件事，不是我们曾经是朋友这件事。

 **不是我爱过你这件事** 。

**等等——**

但莱克斯已经没法控制自己停下来了。

“而是你的自傲。那么继续，无论如何搞定它， **把我送进监狱，不过我还是会出来，于是你就把这一切再一次重复一遍——** ”

在他说到“重复”的时候，克拉克的血液从脸上流干了。

克拉克僵硬得如同古希腊的塑像：“我的确喜欢做英雄。但倘若会酿成如此后果，我宁愿——”

那副神情。那种稳如磐石又汹涌如海的悲伤和愤怒。和莱克斯每次看到的克拉克 **又** 一次对他失望的神情如出一辙。

等一下。莱克斯想，我应该还有一句话要说。而且你也——

 **红光扑面而来** 。


	5. Chapter 3

卡尔失去痛觉很久了。

疼痛。疼痛是他早已告别的故友，是最初的最初那些模糊不清的往事。

明快新鲜的记忆如同雷暴疾风，但掩埋在深处的那些记忆复杂柔软，在痛楚的翻搅之下，它们如同满月下的潮水，一层一层地翻涌上来。

他想起儿时被氪石项链可悲地钉在田地里的木桩上，更悲惨的是那副凄惨样还被他最在意的朋友看到了，他几乎都不记得自己是怎样落荒而逃的。但是，后来，莱克斯看他的眼睛没有丝毫嘲弄，全然是真挚的关切，甚至还有压抑着的愤慨——那时候他对莱克斯谋划报复的能力还一无所知。

他想起绿色溶液没过双眼，像是烧焦了他的肺和血管；他想起氪石导弹击中身体，感觉如同四肢百骸被焚化，五脏六腑爆裂开来……

还有氪石戒指，莱克斯手指上的氪石戒指。稳稳悬在面前几英寸的地方，隐隐颤抖只有他的眼睛可以捕捉，像是萤火虫，或者星星，遥不可及，那么遥不可及……但是光芒近在咫尺，光芒笼罩着他，吮吸啮咬过他每一寸皮肤，扭曲冰冻他每一根筋脉，残忍而温柔地缓缓抽干他最后一分力气，仿佛赌上了无尽的时间。

莱克斯。莱克斯有一对翡翠色的眸子，他的眼睛是最明亮的氪石。

千阳灿烂的晴空之下，明晃晃的阳光大片大片地盛开在白宫的蓝色地毯上，而致命的翠绿色辐射穿过了自己的视网膜，穿透了干涩的喉咙，离子炮一般轰炸到心脏上，剧痛触底反弹煮沸血液， **点燃虹膜上的红色——**

 **那之后他就没有对疼痛的记忆了** 。

一片空白。

现在只余一片纯粹的空白。没有次方，亦没有彼岸。

无论哪个视角都是空白，无论哪个方向都是空白。

他转动身体，就连他的披风也是白色。没有褶皱，没有棱角，没有边缘。

他抬起手——

“ **克拉克** ！”

有声音。

“克拉克，克拉克，醒醒——”

有人。有人在……有人在……

“克拉克！没事了，没事了——”

 **有人在呼唤他** 。

再次睁眼，光线、汗水、酸痛、窒息感全都一齐涌了上来。他大口喘息，渴求空气如同脱水的沙漠旅人渴求水源。他在迷蒙中看见自己身处阴暗的牢狱，像是改装过的地下室。有人小心翼翼地扶着他，手指纤长有力，带着人类体温的热度。他哈着气，忍不住扫了一眼身侧的人，一看到那对翠绿色眼眸，喉咙顿时烧灼了起来。

他想说什么，但甚至还没发出一个音节，身旁的人就已经明白了。“奥尔森，给我杯水。”

一声冷酷轻蔑的闷哼。这是拒绝的信号。……可笑，简直毫无基本的公序良俗。倘若等他恢复气力，他一定会把这里一切大卸八块碾为筛粉——

“你知道，”平静而上扬的语调，卡尔觉得熟悉得过分，太像不应该像的人，像毒蛇嘶嘶绕着蔓草，“终极人不喜欢别人动他的玩具的，不是吗？更何况，鉴于我在名义上还算他哥哥，我相信他也不会乐意又多个老子骑在头上。

“你很聪明，虽然程度有限，但该足够能理解我要说的话吧？不然我真的要质疑克拉克那几无下限的择友标准了。看，让我们做个美妙的设想，要是我跟他说——”

“够了。”吉米·奥尔森哼哼着，递来水杯，“给你水。”

“真希望我们聊天总能跳过这一步，任何宇宙。”莱克斯小声念叨了一句，把杯沿凑到了卡尔唇边，轻轻拍他的背。“慢一点。”

听起来就好像是好多好多年前，莱克斯的车撞了他，他问自己的父亲要怎么赔偿，而乔纳森仅仅只是斩钉截铁地告诉他“开慢一点”。他一想起来就忍不住笑了，然后温水呛进了气管。只有在和普通人类一样的时候，他才会发觉人类居然会有这么脆弱，连喝水都能呛死。莱克斯拿稳水杯一边给他拍背，一边埋怨着“你到底有什么问题”，他就愈发想笑。

最终他总算把气管里的水咳了个干净，好好喝了几口水润了润喉，眼睛也逐渐适应了光线。但是当莱克斯说出“ **还好你穿着高领制服** ”的时候，卡尔脸上的笑意刹那间消失殆尽了。

莱克斯脸上吃痛的表情是显而易见的：“我没想怎么样。我只是想看看你脖子上的伤痕怎么样了，也许有很大一块淤青——”

卡尔重重扔下莱克斯的手腕。“不关你事。”他冷冷地道，末了又补上一句：“我没事。”

发白的脸色表明他并没有看上去那么轻松，尽管他努力想要表现得无坚不摧。

莱克斯看了看他，没有再说话。

为什么。卡尔心想，你就这样算了？明明是你的错。明明 **全都是** 你的错——

“对不起。”莱克斯突然道，声音很轻，“对不起，我是说，我很抱歉。很抱歉把你卷到了这个世界的争斗中来——还让你受伤。”

“……”

卡尔沉默了。他盘坐在地，低头看着地面荧绿的光芒忽明忽暗。那是牢房栏杆上挂着的氪石反射出来的。

不是这件事。他想， **你（“你”）** 要道歉的不是这件事。

“我是自愿来的。”他道，生硬而不容置疑，“这个世界需要秩序。但，

“如果你是故意引我入陷阱，我保证，你会尝到比我多得多的痛苦。”

“我没有，”莱克斯蹙眉，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视卡尔的侧脸，“我以生命起誓。”

“当然了，你哪来的那般心机，”靠着墙的吉米·奥尔森冷不丁来了一句，“只有我们聪明盖世的夜枭大人才能发现突如其来的虫洞能量波动。”他抬起腕表看了看时间：“哇哦，时间到了。现在，你们两个跟我去实验室——”

 **他哐当倒地** 。一个卷毛小男孩出现在那里，黑头发，绿眼睛，穿着绣有U标志的蓝红色紧身衣和一件颇具朋克风格的黑色夹克。一个大得不成比例的双肩旅行包拴在他身上，他还踩着一个蓝红条纹的滑板，手里举着一个易拉罐。

他把氪石拽下来，扔到走廊尽头。

“……康纳。”莱克斯惊愣着站了起来，“你怎么——”

然后他险些被一个氪星熊抱扑倒在地，再是栏杆被撞断而倒地的噪音。莱克斯快要喘不过气了，但他情不自禁抱了回去。男孩抱起来就像十九岁的克拉克一样温暖，柔软，朝气蓬勃，如同农场土地里刚冒出来的新芽，或是洒在清晨露水上的阳光。

卡尔摇晃着站了起来，他终于能喘过气来了，那块氪石之前就好像一直放在他胸口一样。

“我，我简直不敢相信，”男孩把自己深深埋在莱克斯怀里，声音颤抖，“我真的见到您了……我终于见到您了……”

莱克斯几乎说不出话：“我以为……”

“他把我放出来了！”康纳轻描淡写，“从培养舱里。”

“你怎么样？有没有哪里不对劲？”莱克斯抓住他的肩膀，眼眸里是止不住的热切，“我最后一次看到你的时候，你的呼吸系统还不能适应空气环境？”

“我很好！实际上，我感觉棒极啦。……你知道的，我的培养舱是联盟总部的设施，他们打过来费了些时间。”

莱克斯顿了顿。他吞了口唾沫：“还有人活着吗？”

康纳摇了摇头。

“我不知道。我一直和辛迪加在一起，……他们对我挺好的，我是说真的不错，但是……”

“抱歉我打断你们重逢，”卡尔插话道，“但如果你是来帮忙的，得抓紧时间带我们出去了。”

“说得对，”康纳把背包取下来，朝莱克斯伸出手，“我背你？”

莱克斯摇了摇头，指指卡尔：“我没事。他受伤了，你去背他。”

“我听说你是另一个世界来的终极人。”康纳快活地闪到卡尔面前。

“我是超人。我不用——”

“嗯哼。”康纳不由分说地背起他，超人的高大身躯压得他只能弯着腰，但他看起来并不是很吃力。“酥皮，好的记住了。你真的好高噢。”说着，他又把手里一直抓着的饮料往嘴里灌了几口。鉴于他还背着人，这看起来稍微有些艰难，但他竭力阻止任何一滴饮料从嘴角流出来。“嘿，老爸，介意帮我拿着饮料和包吗？可能有些沉。”

听起来像是家长接放学的小学生回家的时候发生的对话。莱克斯挑挑眉：“乐意效劳。”

他接过背包和易拉罐，把重得不可思议的包挎在身上；饮料罐居然也重得莱克斯需要两只手从杯底抓着，他这才发现罐体好像是重金属做的。他还没来得及问什么，就已经被康纳打横抱起，飞驰而去。

康纳滑着滑板冲向楼梯口。

“前面没路了，”莱克斯看着不远处紧闭的合金门，“密码——”

“我有。”

“多少？”

康纳从滑板上跳下来，一脚把它踹了出去：“ **小心——** ”

“小心？”

莱克斯的声音被“滑板”爆炸的巨响淹没。炸开的窟窿的创面满是滋滋冒着火花的金属线，在那后面，通往一楼的楼道赫然出现。

“如果你用热视线切割，动静会小得多。”卡尔听上去不太满意。

“也许，但既然已经触发了主动怪，就没必要浪费副本时间啦。”康纳轻快地道，“你们两个，抓紧我！”

康纳风驰电掣闪过楼道，留下刚启动的自动机关枪对着墙壁扫射。他用热视线烧断了一楼的电线，用超级呼吸吹飞了才反应过来的守卫，嚷嚷着要莱克斯喂他饮料，叼着罐子踹飞了三扇合金大门。

看到出口站着的超女王的时候，他倒抽一口凉气然后用超级速度转了个弯冲向了另一头。

莱克斯：“那边是死路——”

夜枭正等在那里。

莱克斯叹息：“我就知道。”

康纳稳稳把他们放下，给了莱克斯一个“放心好了”的明亮笑容，转头看向夜枭：“韦恩伯伯，早上好呀？”

夜枭说起话来就像是服务台的自动应答机，毫无感情，只是在努力模仿人类。“早上好，康纳。鉴于我从未相信过你，而终极人坚持要将你留在身边，我很高兴你 **终于** 行动了。”

“这就是为什么你要求把他们关在一起，要求带他们去实验室，并且提前支开了终极人，不是吗？”康纳双手插在口袋里，噘着嘴摇摇头，“你只是在引我上钩。”

“你早就想到了？”

“是的，虽然我真的还挺希望只是我想太多了。”康纳说着慢慢靠向了墙壁，然后狠狠一 **捶** 。剧烈颤动之中，墙壁应声而碎， **白晃晃的阳光洒了进来** 。

康纳摇晃着向后倒，莱克斯及时扶住了他。然而，卡尔，他在阳光里以惊人的速度恢复力量与神采。

他横起手臂挡下超女王的冲击，在她惊愣之中一拳将人揍回走廊那头。

“值得称赞的取舍，”夜枭伸出手，刺目的绿光从他紧握的拳头缝隙里溢出，“然而只是自取灭亡——”

康纳从背包里抓出一个红色小球扔了过去：“你肯定想不到这个！”

猩红浓雾散开，刺鼻的血腥味弥漫开来，令人诧异的是绿色氪石的光芒亦消失不见了。莱克斯突然瞳孔猛缩：“ **康纳·卢瑟！我他妈的会杀了你** ——”

卡尔皱了皱眉。“麻烦晚点，”康纳道，“酥皮！走！”

卡尔抓着莱克斯和康纳冲入云霄。

超女王和夜枭扒开红雾走出来，然而卡尔他们已经杳无踪迹。

“他们跑了。”夜枭低沉地道，仍然是语音播报般的无情绪语气。

“康纳宝贝的烟雾弹不错，”超女王兴奋地道，“红艳艳的，漂亮，鲜美，令人陶醉。我很喜欢。”

“还能让氪石失效。”夜枭看着手里完全黯淡下去的冰冷石头。

 

*

 

“拜托，那真的又没有多少。”康纳趴在桌子上翻白眼。

“没有多少？你以为我看不出来？我整个人生都在和氪石与氪星人打交道，我只要闻闻味道看看效果就能知道你做了什么，你用了什么材料什么公式什么配比！光是造出这个，你起码失血六分之一，更不用说研究！你对你任何一项机能损坏的后果有任何概念吗？你还活着全他妈靠走运！”莱克斯暴怒着拍得桌子一震，康纳被吓得弹起来退了退，“你要是真的失血过多甚至没有任何人能输血救你，无论是氪星人的红细胞还是人类的红细胞都会激活你的免疫应答，你就是一台修不好的还自以为性能很好的机器，你明白吗？你会死！你甚至有哪怕一丁点地意识到其中的危险性吗？”

康纳抱着臂哼哼：“氪星人什么时候缺过血？啃啃氪石就好了。”

“你不是氪星人，如果你是纯种氪星人，你就可以直接吸收氪石原石，而不需要提纯，你也就不需要精炼自己的血液去做什么氪石失效烟雾弹。”

“就好像我血管里流的是金子似的。”

“你血管里流的就他妈的是金子！”

“ **我又不是你的所有物！** ”康纳尖叫，“我知道我自己在做什么，为什么你只看到最后的结果就要一口咬定前因后果，咬定我一无所知鲁莽行事，要这么尖刻地指责我？我到底做错了什么？难道只有你告诉我该做什么我才能做什么吗？没有你的时候我怎么办？”

莱克斯愣住了。

他看康纳的神情仍然保持着愤怒，男孩看起来几乎有些受伤。莱克斯按在桌上的手指一分分收紧。

“你就是我的所有物。”他狠狠道。

现在康纳看起来是真的受伤了。“ **我以为我是你的孩子** 。”

卡尔冷漠地在一旁注视着这一切。但不知为何，他想起了自己那边的康纳。“我以为我是你的孩子。”康纳拿起自己递过去的氪石项圈的时候也是这么说的，只不过他有一对蓝色的眼睛，喜欢更朴素一点风格的黑T恤和牛仔裤，性情比这边的康纳更内敛一点，说这句话的时候声音更低一点。

放在以前他会告诉卢瑟，这种教育方式是天大的错误，如果他再这么跟小孩子说话他就要把他从窗户扔出去。但现在，他开始理解这种控制的必要性了，所以他一言不发。

“……你说得对。”但是沉默了半晌的莱克斯开口了。他交握着双手，闭上眼睛，把额头抵到指节上。“我应该尊重你自己的决定。”他叹了口气，放下手，凝望着男孩的眼睛：“虽然我不确定那样究竟是否正确，但无论如何，你的决定救了我们。谢谢你。”

康纳一声不吭地扑到了莱克斯怀里。

……为什么。卡尔突然觉得内心有什么松动了。

“对了，”康纳突然想起来什么一样，起身凑到卡尔旁边，“酥皮，‘超人’是你的代号吧，那你叫什么名字？我叫康纳·卢瑟，你可以就叫我康纳。”

这个姓氏让白色的超人皱了皱眉，但他还是接了话：“卡尔。卡尔·艾尔。”

“克拉克？”

“卡尔。”

“克拉克？”

“我不知道这有什么意思。”卡尔白他一眼。

“克拉克·肯特。”莱克斯面不改色心不跳地插话。

“噢！”康纳吹着口哨点了点头，“果然是克拉克。”

卡尔：“……”

卡尔左顾右盼，发现康纳的背包还鼓鼓囊囊地堆在这个临时栖息地的角落里。据莱克斯所说，这是他的正义联盟之前用来转运武器的小仓库之一，修得偏远，但是安全。

“你背包里的都是什么？”卡尔问道。

莱克斯：“……我觉得你不会想知道。”

“我没有在问你。”卡尔扫了他一眼。

康纳的目光在他们之间徐回，然后把背包拿了过来，开始往外倒：“微缩型氪石试剂，氪石含片，氪石喷雾，氪石饼干，氪石糖果，氪石酥，氪石巧克力……都有铅包装。我平时喝得最多的其实是氪石溶液饮料，就是我见到你们的时候拿的那杯。饮料最容易制造，但是相对而言能量低，所以我没有带，不然可以给你尝尝。”

“尝尝就算了。”

“挺好喝的，”康纳真心实意地道，仿佛完全沉浸了回味零食的狂热中，而忘记了异世界的氪星人并不能碰氪石，“猕猴桃味的。”

“听起来不错，”卡尔想了想猕猴桃的味道，“但还是算了。”

 

*

 

“你个婊子，”克拉克·卢瑟指着夜枭的鼻子破口大骂，“你把我支开去搞镇压，你自己却敢动我的人，还把他们放跑了！你他妈怎么敢，你脑子里还有没有一丁点——”

夜枭一把抓住他的手腕。“听着，我已经厌倦了容忍你的幼稚，如果你不能处理辛迪加的威胁，那就我来处理。而你，乖乖闭上嘴，滚回你的婴儿床打你的天线宝宝游戏。”

终极人直接掐住他的脖子把他摁到墙上。“你再说一遍？”

“我……咳咳……建议，”夜枭艰难地发声，但颤抖的声音里挂满了嘲笑，“你不要忘记……你是怎么，得到今天……这一切的。”

“如果你再敢侵扰我的势力范围，”克拉克·卢瑟压到他耳侧，“你就不会忘记你是怎么失去今天这一切的。”


	6. Chapter 4

“……你总说你仍相信我身上有好的一面，我不应该再浪费时间，应当向前看。”

“我的确这么说过。”

莱克斯脸上浮现出诡谲的笑意：“可每次我想要做点什么好事的时候，你又坚称我是个 **骗子** 。”

“我没有，”卡尔不悦地辩驳，“是你每次都让我失望。”

“究竟是我让你失望，还是你自己就想这样？”莱克斯啧了啧舌摇了摇头，“你就想有一个坚不可摧、花样百出的玩伴，你就可以永远高尚地怜悯他。”

“我还以为你知道你头上的 **灼痕** 从何而来呢？”

“ **我当然知道！** ”莱克斯面容骤然扭曲，“那正是你 **伪善** 的证明！

“你个外星侵略者，愚弄民众的暴君，地球的寄生虫，滚回你家那堆太空垃圾里去吧！等着瞧吧，我会回来的，我会揭穿你的真面目，就像 **砸穿起源墙** 一样，是时你的丑恶就会像异维度的怪兽一样喷涌而出——”

 

*

 

“……没人告诉我你起床气有这么大。”莱克斯看了看裂成两半的床，和折在裂缝里的卡尔，“需要帮忙吗？”

“牛奶。大瓶。”

莱克斯挑了挑眉，走近过去：“手给我。”

卡尔把手伸过来，莱克斯抓住他往上拉，然后自己摔了下去。

卡尔：“……”

莱克斯：“……”

卡尔：“……”

莱克斯：“……你为什么穿着制服睡觉？”

卡尔定睛看着身上的人，后者穿着一整套的丝绸睡衣，光滑柔软。

他刚想说些什么，视线突然一阵模糊。血淋淋的白色西装，热视线留下的空洞灼伤，那双瞳眸翠绿如毒沼。

 

“我猜你做噩梦了。”莱克斯扣住他朝自己脖子伸过来的手。

“……”也许是因为莱克斯的体温更低，卡尔突然觉得清明了。

“我 **很久** 没做过了。”

“嘿克拉克你是要牛奶还是咖——对不起打扰了我不应该在这里你们继续。”

“等等康纳——”

“没关系没关系，终极人都整坏过好多张了，我绝对没有嫌吵。罗宾也绝对没有劝过我给他装两盏太阳能床头灯。我也绝对没有以为如果他一次只带一个人就不会整坏床了——虽说现在看来也还是一样……”

莱克斯：“……他做噩梦了。”

康纳的神情就好像是在说我什么都完全明白。

“对了，”康纳踮起脚尖做望远状，“克拉克——”

“牛奶。”

“好的，先生！”康纳有模有样地敬个军礼，“牛奶有助于改善睡眠！”言罢转身就跑掉了。

 

“你还真是喜欢那种醇厚的乳糖制品。”莱克斯替卡尔把衣服上的褶皱抚平，朝他一笑，“你是把蓝色制服扔进牛奶里染色了吗？”

卡尔望着他。

第一次有人用温香馥郁、而非锋利灼目的事物来描述超人的新制服。他看着对方微笑的眼睛，仿佛和许多年前在小镇里莱克斯凝视他的眼神重合——全然的欣赏，深藏的眷恋，如同凝视着世上所有珍宝都无法替换的玫瑰，如同虔诚的信徒渴求天使的爱抚与安慰。

日日夜夜都浸泡在那无边的渴慕当中，难道他的心脏就不曾为之跳动过？

他拼尽一切尝试过。他竭尽所能避免莱克斯被人伤害，避免莱克斯伤害别人。他尝试了一次又一次，想将莱克斯引向正确的阳光大道，阻止他纵身跳进无底的深渊。他甚至原谅了那些无穷无尽的、一日日变本加厉的阴谋、破坏、陷害、咒骂……可到了最后，他仍然被逼得节节败退。

可他始终都还抱着一丝希望……

直到某一天，他彻底揭开了秘密，发现莱克斯连最初看他的眼神都是 **假的** 。

都是虚伪做作。净是逢场作戏。这个愚蠢又邪恶的人类，欺骗了他最纯真的感情，背叛了他最深厚的信任。他曾以为他面对的是寻不到出路的迷途羔羊，但他现在明白了：他面对的只是万恶的主宰、恶念的化身。

莱克斯怎么还敢在他面前这样说话？

**这是下一个谎言的开始吗？是下一场生灵涂炭的噩兆吗？**

“你以为你在干什么？”卡尔冷笑起来，“你要是再敢哄骗我——”

“不管你知不知道你在干什么，”被他拎起来的莱克斯抓着他的手腕，眼神冰冷，感情难辨，“ **我不是你在想的那个人。** ”

“——”

卡尔骤然松开了手。

“……”

“抱歉。”

他几乎对这两个字十分生疏。他揉了揉太阳穴，第一次感到如此疲惫。

“听着。”莱克斯整整衣服，望向超人蓝色彗星一般的眼睛：“不管你到底梦到了什么，又经历过什么——相信我，都会好起来的。”

“……”

“你只是需要晒晒太阳了；在那之前，我们先把早餐吃掉。康纳多半等半天了。”

“嗯。”卡尔沉了沉眸，又道：“你砸过起源墙吗？”

莱克斯的身体有一瞬微不可察的僵硬。

“没有。”他满面疑惑，“那不是推土机的工作吗？”

 

*

 

克拉克·卢瑟盘旋在哥谭上空。

这座城市比之大都会更为腐朽——或者说是腐烂更为合适。大都会是阴影之下生长的扭曲而娇美的绝望之花，人们怀着满腔恐惧与愤怒苟活，资本家（比如他的养父）肆意玩弄着可怜平民的身心，直到他取代了他们的位置。但哥谭是彻头彻尾的污秽泥沼——根本没有人乞求希望，自然也就不存在绝望，唯有混乱与疯狂日日夜夜高声尖笑。

他几乎不愿涉足此地。因此，如果说哪里还有尚未发现的正义联盟遗址，那就必然是此处。

 

并不是说按照辛迪加的协定，夜枭就没有义务处理正义联盟。在整场游戏因为一方玩家死亡而宣告结束之前，夜枭通常都会心照不宣地把游戏场地让给终极人和他的哥哥——说到底，夜枭有的是更在乎的事情要忙。

因此，当游戏开始第二回合，原本乖乖的猫头鹰却飞到场地上扑腾翅膀，就有些令人恼火了。

“……你不要急着发脾气，也许他是察觉到了隐藏的危险呢？”超女王圈着克拉克·卢瑟的脖颈这样劝诫他，声音冷淡又甜腻，如同在说公式化的情话，“鸟类的直觉总是很强烈——毕竟，我们谁都不知道那个白色的你到底是什么来头，更不知道另一个到底是不是你的——”

“肯定是他。”克拉克·卢瑟斩钉截铁地回复，“ **我认得他的骨骼** 。”

 

刺耳的尖叫穿透了他的耳膜——有时候有超级听力就是这点不好。接下来是更多的哭闹、打骂，还有下流肮脏的羞辱。他缓缓呼出一口气，疾冲下去，导弹一样撞破一栋别墅的窗户，揪住一个混混的头发，把他提起来。

“你是什么人？！你以为你惹的是——”

克拉克·卢瑟侧头，朝满身血痕往墙角瑟缩的小女孩露出一个微笑。

“小孩子不要看哦。”

咔嚓一声，他拧掉了手上提着的头。

小女孩吞了一口唾沫。

“我、我认得你，你是大都会的那个……你为什么会救……”

“关你屁事，”克拉克·卢瑟抹掉脸上的血迹，轻轻吹了口气烧熔了地上的尸体，踏碎骨灰，走到窗口，“我想杀就杀，我想救就救，谁都别想干涉我。不会还需要我帮你报警吧？”

“不、不用……”

“再见了小妹妹，后会无期。”

 

这就是为什么他讨厌哥谭：这个鬼地方无时无处不是孩子的尖叫声。

和他小时候跪在卢瑟城堡的落地窗前，面对 **鲜红的朝阳** 发出的惨叫，是相同的频率。

 

*

 

“我认为，当下的第一要务是重新打开传送通道。”莱克斯在白板上画着一张作战分析图。

“同意。”

“我带过来的装备已经彻底损毁了，这就意味着我们必须重新制作。莱克斯集团至少有三位前员工可能拥有我需要的东西。首先我打算排除伊迪·伊斯特，因为他的脑子……”

“抱歉打断一下，”康纳举手，“左右两个人的照片我在大都会公墓见过。”

“……”莱克斯顿了顿，“好的。那现在我们只能去找伊斯特了。”

“他的脑子怎么了？”卡尔追问道。

“他脑子里只有他女儿，很难想象他更换工作后还会留存之前的设备。”

典型地被家庭浪费天赋，莱克斯心道。

“我猜——”

一声爆响，莱克斯的视线被一个身影完全遮挡，下一秒就被揽住脖子摁死。

“你肯定在想，因为家庭耽误大好前程真是愚蠢透顶。不是吗，哥哥？”

康纳从座位上跳了起来：“你什么时候——”

“氪星科技，”卡尔站了起来，“气息遮断技术。连红外线光谱都会模拟。”

“哈，果然是我的同位体，”克拉克·卢瑟欢欣雀跃地将莱克斯挟持得更紧，以至于他甚至能感受到艰难粗重的呼吸捂热了他胸前的制服，“那么——你们是先逃跑，再被我的部下抓住，还是直接跟他一起过来？”

“放开他！”

“康纳·卢瑟，你还敢同我说话？”克拉克·卢瑟悠悠将视线移过去，嘴角含笑，瞳孔猛缩，“你知道你和白眼狼的唯一区别是什么吗？那就是你还是个野生的小杂种。”

康纳无可置信地愣在当场。“你……我……”

“克拉克·卢瑟——！”莱克斯暴怒着从禁锢当中挣脱出来，一拳揍向对方的脸——

但他的拳头被终极人截在了半空。

克拉克·卢瑟近乎嗤笑出声：“你不是真的以为你挣得开我吧？告诉我，莱克斯，离你上次被我打到骨折过去多久了？”

莱克斯一口唾沫啐到他脸上：“不会比你当太空垃圾的时间更久。”

“……”克拉克·卢瑟快活地折断了他的腕骨。

莱克斯强忍住痛苦和颤抖，甚至是当终极人再度把他拉到怀里搂住，他的身体居然因为有了支撑而感觉轻松多了。

“我不想重复第二遍我的问题，”克拉克·卢瑟的语气仍不失欢快，但已经明显开始失去耐心，“你们——”

卡尔笑出声来。

“你笑什么？”克拉克·卢瑟瞪着他。

“我还以为你会多花些时间同我们聊天呢。”卡尔抱着双臂。

“哈？”克拉克·卢瑟仿佛听天方夜谭一样，“我？跟你们聊天？为什么？”

“你不想吗？”卡尔飘飞起来，“我，你的同位体。莱克斯，你的哥哥。康纳，你的儿子。在这个世界，你还能找到比我们更为亲近的倾诉对象？”

“我……你们……什么？”

“你其实有很多话想说吧，毕竟经过了漫长又孤独的岁月。难道这不是最好的机会？还是说你想回去，跟夜枭装在每个房间里的监视器与窃听器斗智斗勇？”

“……让我想想……啊——！”

最后是热视线灼伤手臂使他发出的惨叫。卡尔抓着莱克斯和康纳，在克拉克·卢瑟狂怒的回眸当中径直飞入缥缈的高空。

 

*

 

“克拉克！”疾风之中，康纳大声呼喊，“先找个地方帮莱克斯复位骨骼——”

“来不及了。”卡尔毫不留情地答复。

“那你松手我自己飞！你保护好莱——”

“没必要。”

显然一手抱一个也不会减慢领主超人的飞行速度。

“没事的，康纳。”莱克斯若无其事，反倒更关心别的事情，“你白天也可以飞吗？”

“只要吸收更多的氪石就可以。”

“为什么……”莱克斯有片刻迟疑，但还是问道：“辛迪加没有用月球或者其他什么天体挡住太阳？”

康纳挑起一侧眉毛：“没有太阳怎么种地？没有粮食人类吃什么？人类饿死了辛迪加剥削谁？终极人又不会去农场里帮忙种地……你是他哥，你该不会以为他会是什么农场男孩吧？”

“我当然不——”

“农场男孩怎么了？”卡尔不动声色地插话，“农场出身的孩子更能培养对整个世界的正确认识。”

“那也不一定，”莱克斯道，“拥有淳朴的天性固然是好事，但他们中也有极个别太过正直，无法理解世界如何运作。”

“出身在富裕家庭只会加重人类劣根性的傲慢——”

“嘿，”康纳打断即将开始的争吵，“相比之下更重要的是房子里的人本身，不是吗？”

他赢得了一阵短暂的沉默。

“还是晚了。”卡尔蹙起眉。

“我也闻到了。”康纳的脸色也变得极为难看。

莱克斯没有问他们闻到了什么，但他也有一种不祥的预感。

 

卡尔飞落在特洛伊区一栋公寓的阳台上，尽可能温柔地把康纳和莱克斯放下来。才晾晒不久的白色床单在他们面前轻轻飘拂着。尽管房屋内的景象被遮挡，莱克斯也闻到了浓重的血腥味。

卡尔扯开了床单。

超女王优雅地坐在另一头的窗台上，天光照得她皮衣的曼妙曲线熠熠生辉，如同画框里的模特。

客厅的地毯早已被鲜血浸湿，一具破烂不堪的尸体横陈其上。

“那么——”

她提起手中翠色流光的氪石项链。康纳站了出来，挡到了卡尔前面。超女王见状，不由发笑。

“我就不奉陪了。克拉克很快就会来陪你们的~”

言罢，她向后一倒，漂亮地消失在云天里。

“这个臭女人，”莱克斯恨恨地道，“她最好是摔死。”

“这是我曾见过的最恶心的场面。”卡尔神色阴沉，“之一。”

“抱歉，”康纳回退着，抓住了卡尔的披风，“我可以出去吐一会儿吗？”

卡尔揉了揉他松软的头发。

“没事的，”莱克斯告诉他，“我们会处理这个。”

康纳点了点头。

“克拉克，”莱克斯道，“再检查一遍还有没有什么剩下的东西。”

三秒钟后，卡尔收回X视线。“没有。没有任何能与物理挂钩的装置，值钱的东西也全都被搬走了。这个房子里只剩下一些普通的家具……还有很多花花绿绿的……书。”

（对了，露易丝，你出去的时候，不要再给终极人带同人本了。By夜枭）

“花花绿绿的书？在哪里？”

“右手边第二个房间。”

莱克斯走进去，发现一个堆满了漂亮小人偶和书架的房间。从床单上堆着的各种各样的小动物布偶来看，这个房间应该属于——或者说曾经属于，莱克斯用手指抹掉书桌上积下的灰尘——一个十多岁的女孩子。如果莱克斯没有记错，她的名字应该是伊莱莎·伊斯特，伊迪的养女。

目光投到书架，一本有着厚壳封面的大书格外引人注目。

莱克斯把那本书拿出来，考虑到手的伤势，这有些分外艰难。但他讨厌在这种小事上还需要求助别人，好在他的自愈能力提供了周旋的余地。

没想到这是一本相册。

封面上的少女落落大方，笑靥如花。上一次见到她的时候，她似乎还是躲在父亲身后不敢见人的小女孩呢。

莱克斯翻了几页，甚至还发现了伊斯特父女在莱克斯集团和“自己”的合照。那时候伊莱莎还是小小一只，他和伊斯特也很年轻。莱克斯看着照片里的自己的眼睛——那对眼睛深沉似海，却毫无阴郁，有他现在根本没有的东西。

他再翻了几页，都是一些小伊斯特获得各种奖项的记录，或者景地的留念。莱克斯跳到后面，突然发现了一张伊莱莎在阳台上举着望远镜看星星的照片。构图色彩都十分完美，少女的活力也淋漓尽致，但唯一的问题是——

莱克斯认得那副望远镜。那根本不是用来看星空的。

他立即再往前翻。三两页之后，他看到了一副占满整页纸的大幅照片，画面中央是一个三层的生日蛋糕，伊迪的手搭在女儿的肩膀上，笑容喜悦又明亮；伊莱莎戴着精致的生日冠，抱着一个深紫色涂装的望远镜。

这页纸上用红色的记号笔龙飞凤舞地写着：祝我亲爱的女儿伊莱莎十八岁生日快乐。

莱克斯撕下那一页，合上相册。

“我们得去找他女儿。”


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章有主世界超串场。  
> 你已经看完了最甜的部分了【？】

卡尔知道有人在跟踪他。

他出演这种剧本，还是刚进星球日报，露易丝还活着的时候了。

那时候是怎么处理的？

他双手插在西装口袋里，心不在焉地朝小巷彼端的太阳走着。

他已经不记得了。

为了躲开终极人，卡尔一行人换装后分头离开了公寓，打算在接近闹市区的地段会合。但如果莱克斯的干扰器不起作用，他们的行踪还是会被发现……

不管跟踪他的蠢货究竟是谁，跟踪他总比跟踪别人好。

比跟踪露易丝好。

也比跟踪莱克斯好。比跟踪康纳好。

太阳如此地晃眼，阳光争先恐后地闯进他的眼睛，炽红的热量在他瞳眸上聚集。

他回过头去。

 

莱克斯一水瓶把那不长眼的家伙砸晕了。

红光在卡尔的眼睛当中散成白烟。“你倒挺警惕。”

“只是不想你动用热视线。”莱克斯从扑倒的跟踪者的口袋里搜出一部手机，“高温会影响干扰器的效果。”

卡尔看着他把地上的人翻来覆去地检查，突然想起什么事情：“你的手？”

“流星雨，氪石感染，记得么？”

卡尔这才记起来，莱克斯有加快的自愈能力。

“你别想把他手机拿走。”卡尔冷不丁道。

他怎么会知道自己在想什么？莱克斯吸了口气，故作平静：“这个人跟辛迪加似乎没什么关系。”他把手机放了回去，站起身来，看向卡尔，眼神戏谑：

“说不定是看上你好看了。”

“哈？”

 

*

 

“你确定干扰器会起作用？”

“不然呢？他现在还没找到我们，你觉得呢？”莱克斯瞥他一眼，好像因为自己的设备被怀疑有些不满，“我设置了专门的频段干扰终极人的X视线。”

卡尔眯起眼睛，转身向他。

“注意你的语气，卢瑟。你再敢这么跟我说话——”

莱克斯：“你领带打歪了。”

“什么？”

还没等卡尔反应过来该说什么，莱克斯就把他的领带揪了过去。

这也不能怪卡尔：他很多年没穿过西装了。从他换上白色制服那天起，他就只在同神奇女侠的婚礼上穿过一次。他想象中的戴安娜穿上雪白婚纱的模样——圣洁而明丽，像是诗人吟诵的歌谣——和那天所见，几乎别无二致，但是……

那不是他的戴安娜。

他看着莱克斯手指翻飞，如同穿花蝴蝶，刹那间回忆起他的十六岁，莱克斯在谷仓里替他系领结，他去参加小镇高中舞会。

这也不是他的莱克斯。

 

他突然感到庆幸又不幸，希望又绝望。

就好像早已沉寂的无边深海当中又有些微的火焰升起。

世上或许真的有好的莱克斯，但却不是他的。

 

“伊迪的品味还不错，”莱克斯松开手，微笑着打量他，“你看起来漂亮极了。为什么不多笑笑呢？”

 

*

 

走出小巷，康纳便从街道的另一头闪了过来。

“我找到伊莱莎的号码了。我的平板刚刚断电了，我们得找台能用的电话——”

卡尔：“用这个。”

“等等，这个——”莱克斯认出了那台手机，“不就是刚刚那个人的？”

“有什么问题吗？”

莱克斯几乎感到好笑：“你不准我拿，自己却拿了？”

“我可以决定怎样的非常行为是必要且正当的，”领主超人冷冷道，“但你不行。”

“……”

莱克斯阖上双眼，以免对方看到自己眼中燃烧的火焰。他将停在喉咙口的愤怒一点一点吞下，苦涩地叹了口气。“你还是不信任我。没关系。”

超人移开了视线。

康纳拿着手机，看了看卡尔，又看了看莱克斯，上前一步道：“克拉克，我觉得……”

莱克斯伸手挡住了他。“没关系。”他重复道，“他那边的我肯定相当糟糕。康纳，先给伊莱莎打电话。”

“……那好吧。”

“嘟——嘟——嘟——嘟——”

“喂？”话筒那端传来一个温柔的女声，“这里是伊莱莎·伊斯特。”

“伊斯特小姐，”康纳吞了口唾沫，“您或许想要知道您的父亲——”

“我已经知道了。”对面的回答出乎意料，“如果你们是我所想的人……来MCC找我。”

言罢电话挂断。

“MCC是什么？”莱克斯问道。

“大都会漫展（Metropolis Comic-Con）。”康纳道，“忘了告诉你们，我之前查到伊斯特小姐现在的工作是在卢瑟集团旗下的BC漫画公司当编剧。她的平行宇宙题材作品享有盛名，她自己会出现在MCC上毫不奇怪。”

莱克斯挑起一边眉毛：“我从来不记得卢瑟集团还有漫画公司？”

“那是你走之后的事情。克拉克·卢瑟重新合并了莱克斯集团与卢瑟集团，裁剪军工部门，取消了七成的军工科研投入，因为他认为武器对他完全是多余的。然后他开设了游戏公司与漫画公司。”

“……”莱克斯的脸色近乎发黑。

“我猜伊斯特小姐在BC公司属于稀有的温和派了。”康纳神色有些微妙，“BC公司实际上是依靠收购地下漫画产业发家……多数都是R18G级别。甚至还有关于你和终极人……我翻过一两页。太可怕了。”

“关于他和……？！”卡尔僵硬的表情显然开始松动。

“你还没有十八岁吧？”莱克斯不悦地指出，“为什么你会买到R18G的漫画？”

“早就泛滥了。”康纳耸了耸肩，“以现实中的超级罪犯与英雄为主角的过激题材漫画一直在地下市场大行其道，流通得越来越广，到了政府无法干涉的地步。这时候克拉克·卢瑟成立了BC漫画公司（Beastly Comics），向政府提出他可以收购那些地下漫画产业，并且重新改造它们。”

“就是非法产业合法化吧。”卡尔道。

“改造？”莱克斯冷笑，“推波助澜吧。”

“那我倒不是很清楚，”康纳思索着，“我只记得BC公司一直以R18G题材为主。伊斯特小姐既然能以传统正剧风格留在BC公司，说明她应该相当优秀？”

“她跟卢瑟集团的联系或许比我们以为的要更紧密。……等等，你刚刚说平行宇宙？”莱克斯突然想起了什么，“能不能查一下她的作品列表？”

“没问题。”康纳直接在手机上搜索，“噢天哪……”

莱克斯看了一眼屏幕。

“这下我就知道我那亲爱的弟弟为什么还让她活着了。”

 

*

 

“MCC是明天召开，”康纳道，“我们今晚好好休息。我去找找看能不能弄点吃的。”

“注意安全。”莱克斯叮嘱，“尽量去人多的地方。”

“放轻松~我可是康纳·卢瑟。”

这个名字再次让莱克斯稍微愣神。等他反应过来，康纳都已经跑远了。

“那么，”他对身边的卡尔道，“这附近有个公园。你想去逛逛吗？”

“逛公园？这种时候？”

“终极人会以为我们已经离开大都会了。更何况，人多适合隐藏。”

“那好罢。”

 

如果从旁人视角来看，卡尔和莱克斯只是两个西装打扮的普通路人。但是他们站在湖水边就仿佛一幅画：两个笔挺的优美身影面前，火红的夕阳洒下来，在清澈的湖水中晕开成大朵的鲜花。

“很多年前，”卡尔凝望着水面上金色的波光，“也是有人和我一起沐浴着黄昏，告诉我，我们的友谊会成为传说。”

“后来呢？”明知故问，莱克斯。

“后来……”

突然他们脚下的地面一阵震颤。

“发生了什么？”卡尔皱起眉头，“为——”

话音未落，他整个人就消失了。

“克拉克？”莱克斯惊呆了，忽然而来的恐惧近乎淹没了他，“克拉克？？！！”

 

“莱克斯？”

莱克斯无法相信自己的眼睛。

他一定是又产生了幻觉。

又或者他是在梦里，在无法醒来的大梦当中。

说到底，从见到克拉克的第一天起，他就从未醒来过。

“莱克斯？！你居然还活着？！”

他完全被温暖淹没。克拉克抱住了他。克拉克每个细胞里释放的阳光都包裹着他。

这是他的克拉克。海洋也不会比他的制服更蔚蓝，朝阳也不会比他的披风更明艳，星河流动也不会比他的眼瞳更灿烂，牛奶玉米也不会比他的气息更香甜。

“莱克斯，我该不会是在做梦——”

“不，”莱克斯闭上了眼睛，“是我在做梦。”

所以，克拉克的确记得他。突然之间，好像他所有艰辛的努力、所有令人难以想象的挣扎、所有喘不过气的如履薄冰，都有了回报。

“莱克斯，这是哪——”

倏然地面剧烈震动起来。莱克斯只感觉到脚下一空，下一刻他已经被超人——蓝色的超人，他的超人——放到了完整的平地，而他们先前所踩的位置裂开成了地缝。

地面仍在疯狂摇晃，四处都传来人们的尖叫。克拉克和莱克斯同时扭过头去，看到一辆汽车被地壳高高举起，就要直直往下砸去，而那里还站着一个惊慌失措的小女孩。

“小心！”

莱克斯看着克拉克飞了过去。就像以往成千数百次那样。

然后，他眼睁睁看着克拉克消失。

那一刻他无法再吸入空气。

 

*

 

每个人都说，超人感染人类。他能用他的光芒激励人们去做想做的事情、去做正确的事情。但莱克斯知道，超人只是一个难以拆穿的谎言、一个人们给自己的安慰。在超人的纵容当中，人类到底还能自己学会什么？倘若这份纵容的好心情转化成支配的欲望，又还有谁还能够阻止他？

超人是不可信任的，因为他太过强大。

莱克斯也是不可信任的，因为他不信任超人。

 

多么荒唐。莱克斯心想，多么奇妙。他一直觉得会被超人的感染力所影响的都是无可救药的蠢货，并且一直为此疯狂抗争。

结果到头来，受超人影响最多的却是他自己。

小女孩的哭泣在他怀中平复，他能够万分笃定，这就是克拉克想要的结果。

他安然等待着粉身碎骨的那一刻。人类是如此脆弱，轻而易举就会化作碎片和灰烬。也许只有如此，灵魂才会变得更轻。再次抵达彼端才会更容易。

他从来都是不甘心的。

 

汽车停在半空的时候，他眯眼去追寻那道身影。就像以往无数次那样，他看到了鲜红的披风，熟悉的轮廓。

他睁开眼睛。

不。不对、不对——！

**把我的克拉克还给我！**

这句话汹涌地搅碎了他的心脏，狂暴地撕扯着他的大脑，滚烫地灼烧他的咽喉。莱克斯瞪着眼睛，直到眼泪几乎漫出来，他的舌头被自己咬到麻木。

“谢谢你。”

卡尔把车扔到一边，把他和小女孩扶了起来。

莱克斯能清清楚楚地从他的眼睛中看到无可置信的震惊。

“不客气。”

卡尔答得近乎恍惚。

 

*

 

熟悉的景物出现在自己面前的时候，卡尔甚至怀疑自己是不是有了什么新的心电感应能力。农场小屋中的布置同记忆中如出一辙。更令他惊愣的是餐桌对面坐着的人，那是他的父母，乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特。

他们墓碑上的字都快要磨光了。

但是，他们此刻却如此鲜活，每一道笑纹都货真价实。卡尔发现自己手里还握着什么东西，他低头一看，是一大瓶新鲜的牛奶。

“噢，克拉克……”玛莎微笑着看着他，和蔼又美丽，“你怎么在家吃顿饭还要换套衣服？在家里吃饭随便一点就好了，不用这么正式啦。”

乔纳森向后靠着座椅，点了点头，眼底满是笑意。“你妈妈说得对。不过咱们儿子真是穿什么都好看，不是吗？所以正式点也不是不可以。”

卡尔下意识地端起牛奶喝了好几口。

“爸，妈，我……”

天地颠转，眼前的世界再次改变。

肯特农场牛奶的味道还残存在他的舌苔上。他不敢相信地看着眼前的景象。

莱克斯·卢瑟就要因为保护小姑娘而被汽车砸死。

他一定是在做连环梦。

 

*

 

晚风徐徐。多数的城市居民都回到了自己的家中，在这沁着寒意的夜风里，说家是避风港无论从哪个角度都并不为过。只有无家可归的异乡者依旧游荡在外，从第一缕黑暗开始便满怀期待地守望下一个黎明。

卡尔、莱克斯和康纳呆在自杀贫民窟的一角，以免引起不必要的主意。莱克斯抓着康纳带回来的薯条一把一把往嘴里送，像是呆在这里，他就不再那么在意自己吃的是不是垃圾食品。

卡尔只是喝着热牛奶，端详着月色。

“……你们今晚都好安静。”

康纳歪着头指出。

莱克斯：“节省体力。”

“我觉得，”卡尔清了清嗓子，“我有必要告诉你，我之前对于你的成见，可能，我是说可能，的确是错误的。”

莱克斯看了他半晌。

“噢。”

“至今为止，我没有见到你做任何坏事。你对抗的敌人也显然是个自私暴虐的自大狂。而你一直在忍受我的冷眼。”

“我很高兴你注意到了，”莱克斯只是低头看着地面上白月的反光，“没关系，克拉克。你不相信我完全是正常的。我们可以重新开始。”

“我不会停止对你的评估。”卡尔道，仍然是不容置疑的口气，但没有了以往那般拒人于千里之外的冷淡和轻蔑，“但我会试着转变对你的态度。作为此行的战友，而非过往的敌人。”

“干杯。”莱克斯举起手中的可乐。

“干杯！”康纳快活地把自己的汽水也凑过去。

卡尔用牛奶和他们碰杯，然后一饮而尽。

又一阵凉风吹来，莱克斯不自觉打了个寒颤。

“如果觉得太冷了，”卡尔不紧不慢地告诉他，“我允许你在我身边睡觉。”

莱克斯的第一反应是“不”，但他的身体告诉他，拒绝世上最漂亮的太阳能暖炉绝对不是在要事前夕恢复精力的最优之选。

“我也要抱我也要抱！”康纳直接就朝卡尔扑了上去。

月色皎洁如水，他们安安静静睡着了。


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢瑟家从来都没有正常的关系。

康纳松手的时候才知道为时已晚。小偷的整条手臂落在地上，他本人则发出撕心裂肺的哭号。康纳退开两步，三块氪石巧克力从背包被割开的洞里掉出来。他慌慌张张地蹲下把巧克力从血泊当中捡起，抬头对上莱克斯缩小的瞳孔。

卡尔和刚刚那名小偷都已经不见了。

 

*

 

“你为什么不拦着他？”

“他只是在自卫。”

清晨的太阳在医院的窗外明晃晃地闪耀着。阳光闯进屋子里来，黏到他们肩膀上，却并没有让莱克斯觉得有一丁点暖和。

“所以那小偷活该？”

卡尔近乎阴冷地看着他：“只是妨碍我们正事的宵小之徒而已。”

莱克斯简直觉得好笑：“急着抢救的不也是你？……先不说这个了。”瞥了超人一眼，他走向墙角。

康纳蜷缩在那里，身体不住地颤抖着。莱克斯轻轻拍拂着少年的脊背，甚至能摸到皮衣下的脊椎。

“康纳。”

没有回应。

“康纳。”莱克斯又一次重复，“没事的。”

雷雨终于落了下来。“呜呜呜对不起……对不起，莱克斯，我真的……”

“康纳，你才两岁。都会好起来的。”莱克斯用手指把他的眼泪抹干净。

康纳摇了摇头，止不住啜泣着：“你不懂！你不知道，莱克斯，我不是你以为的…… **我没法控制自己，如果有人要抢我的氪石——** ”

“我知道。”莱克斯注视着康纳蒙着水雾的鲜绿色眼眸，“当初莱诺也是那么训练他……他。终极人。”

康纳瞪大眼睛，惊愣了一瞬，接着扑到莱克斯怀里嚎啕大哭。

“我不是好孩子……”

“胡说八道，”忍耐着近乎窒息的挤压，莱克斯稳住自己的声音指责，“你就是最好的孩子。”

“我好害怕，我不知道要怎么，他的手臂……”

“康纳，”卡尔走到旁边蹲下身来，莱克斯和康纳都像被磁铁吸引一般情不自禁看向他，“放松。我会教你的，好吗？”

康纳看着他，半天说不出话，只是吸着鼻子，重重点了点头。

 

医院走廊拐角，一个穿着白大褂的金发女郎靠在窗边，敲击手机键盘。

“转告终极人，我想我看到他说的那三个人了。我的运气简直比中百万彩票还要好，你能想象吗？”

 

*

 

终极人砸穿天花板的同时，整个医院的人四散奔逃。

“他们人呢？”

“报、报告，”金发医生抱紧病历板，显然因为极少亲自接触 **辛迪加最大头目** 而异常兴奋，“他们刚刚还在这里，说什么再不去MCC就来不及了……应该还没走多远。”

“没走多远？”终极人夸张地叹了口气，摇了摇头，给她一个令人身体酥软的漂亮微笑：“小姐，我看你是真的不明白。不过没关系，值得称赞。”

 

*

 

“好像需要门票。”莱克斯远远看了看展厅门口，有两个门卫一直站在那里，从排队进去的人们手中收取什么东西。

“我的银行卡已经被冻结了，不过没关系，我会带你们进去的。”康纳转头对他们道，“克拉克，你换回原来的制服。莱克斯，你把帽子摘下来。”

“换回去？可是……”

“今天没关系，相信我就好。”

卡尔和莱克斯疑惑不解地互相对视。

“相信我。”

卡尔蹙了蹙眉，一个旋转便换回了白色制服。他身边的莱克斯只感觉要在太阳底下被这极高反射率的颜色晃瞎了眼，他默不做声地让眼睛适应光线，摘下了帽子收在怀里。

“好的，那么跟我走，……尽量不要乱说话。”

康纳带着他们直接绕过了队伍，走到门卫面前。

“你好，”他仰着头，客客气气一笑，“我们是来参加MCC的。”

他们面前的门卫被这样的举动气得肌肉上的经络都在没好气地鼓动：“一边儿去，你……”

他话还没说完，就被对面查票的另一名门卫拉了过去，低头耳语：“喂喂，你别找死啊，你不认识他吗？”

“哈？”

康纳依然原地不动，保持着商业性微笑。卡尔仍在云里雾里，莱克斯倒是隐约猜到是怎么回事了。

“他是卢瑟家那个少爷呀？不怎么抛头露面，你一眼认不出来也难怪，就是克拉克·卢瑟那个私生……”

“他二十二岁就有……你该不会是在驴我吧？”

“我还能驴你不成？你仔细看看他那脸蛋？你还不知道卢瑟家那位是个什么作风？”

另一名门卫言罢，又回去安安分分检票了。这边的门卫瞪着眼睛好好看了看康纳的脸，表情肉眼可见地古怪起来，好像发现了什么不得了的事情似的；他再抬头看了看卡尔和莱克斯，神情就直接转为惊恐了。

“原来是卢瑟先生！快请进快请进，您带的这两个coser可真是惟妙惟肖，跟那俩简直是一个模子里刻出来的……”

自动门缓缓打开，里头人声鼎沸，好不热闹。

“……为什么会有那么多人和我穿同款制服？”卡尔抱着双臂，脑子上缓缓飘出一个问号。

莱克斯发现门口还有不少大幅广告牌，没有几张不充斥着长满眼睛的触手、形状诡异的机械、挂着倒刺的锁链、过度夸张的暴力行为和流着鲜血的赤裸人体。他直接把康纳的眼睛给捂上了。

卡尔沉默了半晌，扭头就朝旁边一个想管他要合照的少女问道：“为什么这个社会形势严峻，堕落腐败，犯罪横飞，你们却天天有空给犯罪分子头目写颂歌？”

女孩歪了歪头：“就是因为活不下去，才要找乐子啊。颂歌？你怎么理解的？你看过吗？你云漫画吧？你接受不了你来这干嘛？还穿cos服？蹭热度？什么人啊。”言罢翻了个白眼扭头就走了。

卡尔：“……”

“……克拉克，这里居然有一张是你。”莱克斯突然唤他。

卡尔按捺着即将爆发的怒火走过去，看到画面的一刻却又忘记了所有。这张海报放在边角，却是所有海报当中最为宁静美丽的一张。纯净的深蓝色寰宇，身着白色制服的超人飘浮在其中，微低着头，蔚蓝的眼睛哀伤得像是流淌着河流；他纤长手指捧举着一个合得严严实实的玻璃罐，里面装着满目疮痍的地球。

署名正有伊莱莎·伊斯特。

 

*

 

MCC的门卫从未想过，有朝一日他居然能在一天之内和两个卢瑟家的人说上话。送走那位小少爷差不多十来分钟后，路上便风驰电掣而来一辆加长款劳斯莱斯，MCC主办方、现任卢瑟集团总经理——克拉克·卢瑟，穿着一身笔挺的西装从车上下来了。

克拉克·卢瑟一路不停和人打着招呼，他那明显的不耐烦不仅不会让人觉得反感，反而为他原本甜美过分的微笑增添了些许别样的魅力。当然了，他坐拥亿万身家，又敢想敢做、年轻有为，还有着希腊雕塑一般的身体与容貌，不要说他打个招呼笑得敷衍，就算他始终阴阴沉沉板着个脸，又有谁会质疑他不是天神下凡呢？

——当然，鲜有人知道，这天神的躯壳里装的，早就 **只剩** 恶魔罢了。

他进入会场，看都没看门口的海报一眼，走进去随便夸赞了几个摊位。他眨了眨眼，用X视线扫过去，一下子便捉住了想要的人。

他插着口袋踱步过去，所到之处人群自动分散而开，并且安静下来。就好像从始至终都没有人真的愿意靠近他。

在众目睽睽之下，他朝刚刚从人群里挤到伊莱莎面前的莱克斯伸手。

“我能和这位先生聊聊吗？”

莱克斯面无表情地看着他：“我不认识你。”

克拉克·卢瑟收回手。“你不认识我？”

卡尔上前一步：“他说得很清楚了吧？”

克拉克·卢瑟抱起臂，看着他，咯咯笑了起来。

“好，好。”他拍了拍巴掌，神色骤然冷漠。

“把他们都给我抓起来。”

这时候，周围的一些coser掏出了武器——寒光闪闪的刀剑，更多的是货真价实的长枪短炮，更有甚者直接往自己原本的“cos道具”里加了个弹匣。显然他们和卡尔一行人一样，并不真的是coser。

早先寂静下来的人群又开始吵嚷起来。

而克拉克·卢瑟则看向了一旁一动不敢动的伊莱莎。

“那么，伊斯特小姐，你该不会也不认识我吧？”


End file.
